As You Are
by Kindkat
Summary: Spencer walks into work one day to find Hotch...laughing? When Luna joins the BAU, she becomes another member to the family, and Spencer finds himself with feelings he's never felt before. Things get complicated when a case goes awfully wrong and Spencer is left torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked, setting my stuff down at my desk. I had walked into the office only to see Garcia, Morgan, Prentiss and JJ huddled together and whispering to one another.

"Shhhh!" Garcia exclaimed pulling me into their circle. "Listen!" She pointed towards Hotch's office, which the door was closed to. Strange. He always had it open. We all stayed quiet and then I heard it.

"Is Hotch...laughing?" I asked surprised. It was Monday morning which meant Hotch was usually up in his office rummaging through case files with a large cup of coffee at his side. Not to mention that it was rare enough to see Hotch smile, much less actually laugh. Come to think about it, I had never actually heard him laugh.

"Yes, and it's been going on for a while now." Morgan said, an incredulous look on his face as he eyed the door. Even the blinds were closed so we couldn't see what was happening.

"Are we planning world dominance? Thanks for the invitation," Rossi commented as he appeared behind us, having just walked in himself.

"We don't know what's going on," Prentiss explained as she signaled to Hotch's door. At that moment Hotch let out a loud laugh, surprising us even more.

"Ah," Rossi smiled, "I know exactly what's going on here," he said, walking towards his office and leaving us even more confused.

"What? What do you mean?" Garcia pried, following him up the steps.

"Luna Bella, Luna Bella" he replied casually before closing the door to his office behind him. Garcia turned around looking confused and annoyed at Rossi's dismissal.

"What does that mean?" She asked exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air.

"It's Spanish for beautiful moon," Prentiss replied before I could say anything. We all just looked at each other, our confusion evident on our faces.

"Team? Table now," Hotch spoke, appearing out of nowhere. He walked with purpose towards the room and all of our eyes widened when a petite girl appeared and followed behind him.

"Well, there's our answer," JJ said as we all made our way to the room. We took a seat and I took the opportunity to examine the girl next to Hotch.

She was short, couldn't be more than 5'2. I looked at her bottom up, noticing she was wearing sneakers. Converse to be exact. I couldn't help but grin as I realized we were wearing the same black pair. It was much different than the usual heeled shoes JJ or Prentiss usually wore. She had a curvy yet thin figure, her waist looking significantly smaller than her rounded hips defined by her tight black jeans.

 _Good hips for bearing children_ , I thought to myself.

She was clearly gifted in the chest, maybe a C cup? It was a sight even I couldn't deny was pleasant. She wore a loose button down shirt made out of cotton, not as formal as the usual work attire. And finally her face. It was pixie-like. She had sharp cheekbones and full lips that were painted a dark wine color. JJ and Prentiss never really wore lipstick, although Garcia did wear a wide range of colors. This dark color looked stunning against her pale skin, although her cheeks had just a hint of being sun kissed. Almost as if she had only been in the sun briefly.

Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, lined with eyeliner. Cat eyes, if I recalled the whole makeup lesson Garcia and JJ had at Rossi's birthday party. Her thick brown eyebrows were nice, the same shade of her hair. They were a dark brown color, but not exactly black. Her hair hung in loose waves, some strands straighter than others. Natural, I think. Her hair didn't look damaged at all so I figured she probably didn't use any type of styling tools.

Overall she was attractive. Very, actually. I turned to Morgan and my heart immediately sank. It was clear he was thinking the same thing, and when it came to a woman and us two, it was clear who the winner would be.

Who would pick a scrawny, inexperienced man over a well built, self-declared sex god? I could tell you the answer to that. No one.

Not like I stood a chance anyway. A girl like that probably already had a boyfriend, or at least suitors.

"Rossi!" the girl exclaimed as the italian walked in. He embraced her and ruffled her hair as if she was a child. She did look young, perhaps 25? I was 27 myself so I guess we were both "kids" in the room. "Kids" but yet she still looked like a woman. I sighed inwardly.

"Team, this is Agent Luna Blanco, she'll be joining our team," Hotch introduced, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Just Luna, please," she interjected, "I already know who you are. Garcia, JJ, Prentiss, Morgan, and Dr. Reid," she said with a smile before approaching the table.

"Welcome to the team," I said brightly as she took a seat between Rossi and I.

"Thanks," she replied, a smile on her face. The smell of her perfume hit my nose and I almost took a deep breath. Lavender, my favorite. Garcia started explaining a case and I had to practically peel my eyes off of her to gaze at the files in front of us. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. Butterflies? Oh boy, here we go.

* * *

 _ **Hello! I decided to start a Spencer Reid story since I love Criminal Minds so much! The first couple of chapters are going to be spent explaining backgrounds and relationships among characters so that it's easier to picture. I'll try to update at least once a week, more if I can! Please follow and review if you like it! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Luna should be here any minute, she said she took a bit longer because she wanted to bake something for us" Garcia said, hanging up the phone. Her bracelets clashed against one another, making a cluttering sound as she put her phone away in her purse. We all nodded, happy to be together once again after a much needed vacation.

"Hey Rossi, why did you call her Luna Bella when she first got to the BAU?" JJ asked. I had almost forgotten about that. It had been so long ago.

We all sat inside of his luxurious home, on the white leather couches that probably cost more than all the furniture in my own small apartment. Rossi had expensive taste, but if you have the money, why not?

Not that I didn't have money. I had a significant amount saved up.I just tended to spend it more on books, old classic film screenings and cups of coffee. It was all preference really.

"Because she's beautiful, right Reid?" he answered, winking at me.

"I..um.. Yeah I guess she's beautiful," I answered, flustered at being put on the spot. I fidgeted in my seat as everyone's eyes landed on me.

"Spence, come on, we all know you have a crush on her," JJ said as she took a sip of the $300 wine Rossi had set out. I blushed at her comment. Was it really so obvious?

"Do not," I muttered, looking away. I could feel the heat in my face, I would bet my life savings that I was looking like a tomato. You'd think for a genius I'd have come up with a way to not get so embarrassed.

"Hey kid, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I thought she was attractive too, but she shut me down," Morgan said, stretching his arms and placing them behind his head. My head snapped up at that but Garcia beat me to it as she started in interrogate him.

"What? You asked her out? What? When? How? Why didn't you tell me?!" Garcia's questions bombarded him as soon as he said that. Of course she felt protective of her "chocolate thunder."

"Yeah I did. 2 months after she joined. Asked her out for coffee and she straight out said she just wanted to be friends. Guess she must have someone else in mind," he replied. "Don't worry baby girl, you're still my number 1," he assured Penelope.

Hmm. I guess some women don't like Morgan's type. Who knew. Maybe I do have a chance.

 _Don't be stupid._

"Good, I wouldn't want my goddaughter to be involved with you anyway," Rossi joked. We'd found out that Luna was Rossi's goddaughter, and since Hotch and Rossi were long-time friends, that meant Hotch had known her since she was a child.

After a while we all understood why we heard Hotch laughing that one morning. Luna always had something funny to say whenever she saw someone looking down. And she didn't stop until you were smiling.

"I'm here! And I brought cupcakes!" Luna stumbled through the door, arms full with trays of cupcakes. JJ got up to help her carry them and set them on the table located in the middle of the ring of sofas. Once her arms were free Luna threw herself around JJ in a tight embrace.

"I missed you! God, I love Mexico but I think I love you all more," she commented, giving JJ a kiss on the cheek.

She proceeded to go around the room embracing everyone and kissing their cheek. Ever since the beginning she'd been very loving. She once explained that she grew up greeting everyone like that, a part of her culture, and it kind of just stuck.

"Luna! My god you look more radiant than ever, how is that possible?" Prentiss exclaimed as she hugged the petite girl. It was true. Her hair had been lightened by the sun and her skin a tiny bit darker, probably from the warm sun and all the beaches Mexico had. She wore a simple navy dress with a light red cardigan over it. She made even the simplest of clothes look good. I grinned at the sight of her converse. She was never one for new shoes. She smiled and thanked her for the compliment before finally reaching me.

"Spence! I've missed you so much!" She said as she threw herself into my arms. Usually I would immediately back away from physical contact but you just couldn't say no to Luna. And you especially couldn't say no to her warm hugs. I smiled and rested my head on top of hers, smelling that lavender shampoo I'd grown so fond of.

It'd been a little over a year that she'd joined the team and we were as thick as thieves. I couldn't believe that such a beautiful girl was so sweet and actually enjoyed spending time with me. Our friendship grew as we bonded over Star Wars and our various favorite poets. She was always patient, never once stopping me when I went on full lecture mode. She'd always smile and listen and even ask questions. It was something I wasn't used to but it was a nice change. It was better than Morgan interrupting me and saying "sorry I asked," like he always did.

"Hey, I've missed you too. Sorry I couldn't go with you to Mexico, I promised my mom I'd visit her," I said as I pulled back. "She says hi by the way, and that she hopes you send her some more of those cookies." Luna smiled and sat down, pulling me with her.

"Talking about Luna's baking, I'm going to go ahead and dig into these cupcakes," Morgan said, grabbing a tray from the table. The whole team asked for one and the tray was passed around.

"You okay?" I asked Luna as she yawned.

"Just tired. That was a long flight and the kid behind me wouldn't stop kicking my seat," she said nonchalantly, letting herself fall into the soft sofa behind her. She closed her eyes and I let her rest, turning to talk to Garcia about the Comic-con convention that was coming up. Before long I felt a weight against my side and turned to see Luna's sleeping face. Her hair fell in her face slightly as she turned more into me as if from habit. I lifted my arm, allowing her to fall into my chest. Her lips turned up at the comforting warmth and her body relaxed as I set my arm around her.

Luna had only fallen asleep on me once before. It came as a complete surprise. We were in my apartment watching The Aristocats, a movie Luna had brought over. She'd talked about how it was one of her favorite movies as a child.

 _"Do you have a cat?" I asked curiously._

 _"Nope. Much to my dismay, I seem to be very allergic to them. I had a dog for a while but I was gone so long during cases that eventually my sister adopted him." She explained, reaching for more popcorn._

" _Hmm, I think I'd like a cat. They seem very independent,"_

" _Mhmm, I think they are. And they're so cute!" She said happily. It amazed me how case after case, she remained positive. She never let the bad get to her. It was admirable. "I'm glad we're doing this Spence. You're really special. It's nice being around you," she said, leaning into me._

" _I'm glad too," I grinned. We were pretty close now and it was nice to have someone want to spend their days off with you. Sure I spent time with the other team members, but half of them had families and the other half had significant others so I wasn't always their first choice on a day off._

 _Luna, surprisingly, was single. She even confided in me that she had very few friends and mostly spent her days off alone with a book. So we decided to spend the day together and keep each other company. I couldn't be more ecstatic. I felt like a high schooler hanging out with his crush for the first time. Not that I had a crush._

 _Yeah, you do._

 _I looked over to see Luna had fallen asleep, her chest rising and falling in rhythm. I smiled and turned back to the television._

 _Cats. What a great movie._

"If you two don't end up together, I think I might strangle you both," Prentiss commented. I could feel the heat return to my face as Hotch agreed with her.

"I don't think she'd want that if I'm being honest," I said, a little disheartened. I was never lucky when it came to love.

"Oh lover boy, you are so blind," Garcia replied as she took a bite into another cupcake. "She's perfect for you. Do you want me to help?"

"No! No, please don't," I felt embarrassed. I didn't need help with being rejected. I already had enough experience with that. "And besides, it's against the rules to date another agent."

"I'm sure Erin would understand," Rossi interjected. That was true. Erin was the reason why Luna even joined the team. She's always had a soft spot for her. It seemed like everyone did.

"Spence?" I heard a tired voice ask. I looked down to see Luna's brown eyes only slightly open, still half asleep.

"Yes?"

"You smell nice. You smell like home." she said softly before drifting back to sleep. I smiled to myself. I guess the new cologne Garcia had persuaded me to buy was a good investment after all.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please follow and review if you like it :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"I still don't understand why some people take so much pleasure in torture. It's sickening," I mumbled to myself as I looked through the new case photos. All I could see were blondes with ligature marks on their wrists and long, deep cuts around their abdomens and legs. These women had been raped and tortured before being dumped into random dumpsters around the city.

"Genetically you're predisposed to mental disorders if your parents or even your family tree has some sort of mental history. Other than that the environment actually helps create a lot of the personality. He's sadistic, a loner, and probably using these women as substitutes for the real woman who caused him so much pain," Spencer spoke, placing two coffee cups on the table and taking a seat next to me.

"Still, makes me kinda sad that there's so many bad people out there. And just because you've had a bad experience doesn't mean you get to become a killer," I replied, reaching for my coffee. Spencer had run out to the nearest coffee shop and the warm liquid was a nice feeling against my lips considering how cold it was tonight.

"Mmm, so good," I commented as the pumpkin spice scent filled my nostrils. Spencer smiled at my response to the warm beverage.

"1/3 water, 1/3 milk, and 1/3 cream, just like you like it," he said smugly, as if getting my coffee order right was a huge accomplishment. Which it kind of was, considering how picky I was with it.

"Knowing my coffee order by heart? Gosh Dr. Reid , we might as well as be married," I smiled, winking at him. He blushed, like he always did whenever I made flirty remarks, and quickly got up to study the map of the city we were in.

I smiled to myself as I saw how he looked so intently at the different streets. His eyebrows furrowed deep in thought as he marked certain places, eyes searching faster than a normal human would be able to do. But he wasn't normal. He was Dr. Spencer Reid.

He was smart, honest, and handsome. We were practically best friends-spending countless nights hanging out together, eating takeout Chinese food and watching old 80's movies.

I loved that boy. He was the best person in my life and honestly the most special person I'd ever met. Lately I found myself looking at him differently. I saw everything he was and whenever we fell asleep together I felt at home.

Falling asleep together was something we'd been doing a lot lately. The past months had been case after case, and my apartment was the farthest away from the BAU so I found myself passed out on Spencer's couch more times than I'd like to admit. Although I'd always wake up in his bed. The first time I woke up there I was confused and at first thought I'd been kidnapped until I recognized the apartment and saw Spence asleep on the couch. I told him he could sleep on the bed with me next time, it's not as if we were strangers.

We slept together but never actually _slept_ together, if you know what I mean.

He liked to talk in his sleep. Always mumbling about some sort of formula or some book. It was cute and I found his voice comforting. Penelope had tried so hard to set us up but I always refused her help. The bureau had rules against dating coworkers. And I always followed rules. Usually.

"We have a lead. A man named Matthew Collins. Let's go," Hotch announced as he hung up the phone with Garcia. We all got up, grabbing our vests and guns on the way out.

"You drive," I tossed the keys to Spencer as I got into the front seat and Morgan hopped into the back.

"I never get to drive," he said, smiling as he started the engine. I held my weapon in my lap as we raced down the street following Hotch and Prentiss.

"Hey Princess, be careful with that," Morgan said from the backseat as he eyed my gun. I rolled my eyes.

"You know I can handle myself," I grinned, thinking back to other cases where Morgan and I would actually take down the unsub together.

"Morgan's just upset because he's not the only badass around anymore," Reid commented smugly. I laughed as Morgan protested. I liked a bit of danger while Spencer enjoyed doing the "office" work. But without him we'd never even know where the unsubs were half the time.

"Reid!" I shouted as I saw a figure run into the road. It was a man running desperately. Spencer hit the brakes but the car didn't stop in time, causing a collision between the man and our vehicle. We all rushed out of the car and I immediately pressed my fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse.

"He's alive."

"Not only that," Morgan said, "he's our unsub."

* * *

 _ **Hello! I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing," Matthew, the unsub, sat in haandcuffs in our interrogation room. I felt repulsed at the man in front of me. His crooked smile showed his yellowing teeth and it made me nauseous. Ever heard of toothpaste? Ugh.

"Although I think you'd look better as a blonde, don't you think?" He continued, his handcuffed hands reaching for my hair. He smelled like cigarettes and I immediately backed away from his touch.

"Hey, hands to yourself," Spencer interjected, blocking the man's touch. My eyes widened in surprise. Spencer never really got into the unsub's faces about things. He always preferred to stand behind and observe.

"Ooo, looks like I made your boyfriend a little angry." I rolled my eyes, already annoyed as it was bad enough to be on a case during the weekend, but now I was being harassed.

"Guys, we found the girl in his shed. You're done," Hotch announced into the headset and I thanked the gods. I ran out of there faster than little kids running out to recess.

"Thank god. He's disgusting," I said.

"Yes he was. Are you okay?" Spencer asked me with a worried look on his face.

"Do you think I'd look better as a blonde?" I asked. Spencer just opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. "I'm joking. But a killer thinks I'd look pretty as a dead blonde so I feel fantastic." I muttered. The worst part of the job was the psychos who would hit on you in the most disturbing ways. Spencer just frowned at my response. "I'm okay, come on. Let's go home."

I fell asleep on the flight home. The last thing I remember was watching Rossi and Reid play chess before it was all black. I was exhausted beyond belief. My body felt heavy and my eyelids wouldn't open once they shut. I hadn't been sleeping lately, the nightmares had come back.

It had been a while since I'd last had nightmares. But the last few cases had been pretty gruesome and they haunted me in my dreams now. I'd wake up in a sweat, panting as if I'd just ran a marathon. It was all part of the job.

But I was lucky today. There were no dreams. Just blackness, and much needed rest.

* * *

"She's asleep," Hotch commented on Luna as he took a seat next to Rossi.

"She hasn't been sleeping lately," I replied, glancing over at her sleeping figure. For once her face looked peaceful while she slept. "I think she's been having nightmares again. She keeps waking up in the middle of the night," I said worriedly. I knew that feeling. Staying up all night, drinking 10 cups of coffee a day just to stay awake. It was horrible.

"She still sleeps at your place?" Rossi asked, eyebrows raised. I wanted to shrink into my seat at his look and all I could do was nod. "Might as well just move in together. You guys keep each other company all day," he said, making another move on the chessboard.

"I'll suggest it to her. She lives so far away. She should live closer," I made my move and waited for Rossi's.

"Sure. You tell yourself that's the reason," Rossi replied with a smirk, causing even Hotch to smile a little. Everyone knew I liked her. We were all profilers. You couldn't keep anything a secret. But I was too scared to do anything about it.

I'd never been good with girls. I'd had a few dates here and there but they always got tired of me rambling on. One girl said I made her feel stupid. Another said that my job was annoying because I could never get through an entire date without getting called in for a case.

Easy to say, I wasn't exactly experienced.

"Just take good care of her. She may act like she doesn't need much, but she's a lonely person. We're almost all she has," Rossi said as the plane landed.

"No, don't wake her. She needs her sleep," I told Prentiss just as she was about to shake Luna awake. She nodded and stepped back as I pulled a sleeping Luna into my arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Need help kid?" Morgan asked when he saw me step out of the plane. I denied his help, not wanting to give her to him. Luna was surprisingly light. She had already been petite but these past few weeks she'd rarely eat anything at all and her weight must have dropped.

Morgan dropped us off at my apartment and even helped open the door for me so I wouldn't have to place her on the ground. I silently thanked him and walked in, closing the door with my foot behind me. A cold draft filled the room and I sighed mentally as I realized I forgot to shut my window. I lightly placed her on my bed before shutting the window closed. I rummaged through my things and found some warm flannel pajama pants before turning back to her hesitantly. She was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her.

I struggled internally before unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off of her as slowly as I could, trying not to wake her up. She merely twitched as the cold air hit her skin. I didn't want to look. I wanted to get the pajamas on her as quick as possible but I felt myself hypnotized by her silky skin. The sight of her lace black underwear made me gulp in nervousness. Her skin was a light milky color again, her tan from her summer Mexico trip gone. She had a small crescent moon tattoo on her upper thigh that I'd never seen before. Considering how high it was placed it was surely always covered by clothes. I grinned at the irony of a moon tattoo on a girl named Luna.

I slipped the flannel pants on her and covered her in warm blankets. It was a cold night and even I was feeling the need for warmth. I changed into a t-shirt and sweats before climbing into bed as well, daring to wrap an arm around her body. That night I fell asleep with Luna's peaceful face etched in my mind.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please follow, favorite and review :) Just in case you were wondering, this is before the whole Maeve incident, which is why Prentiss is there. She's honestly just been my favorite in all the seasons and I couldn't imagine a story without her.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I yawned as the sun's glare woke me up from my sleep. I was surprised to find I felt well rested and warm, something that I wasn't accustomed to lately. I hadn't had a decent sleep in weeks. I smiled as I recognized Spencer's room by the various bookshelves filled with classic novels and antique trinkets. Spencer wasn't present in the room though, and I took the opportunity to roll around in bed like a child. I could smell his scent on the sheets, dark chocolate with a hint of orange citrus. It was a pleasant smell that always brought me comfort.

I decided to get up and search for Spence when I realized that my pants were sitting on the bedside table. I caught sight of the blue flannel pants I was wearing and my eyes immediately widened. _Did he_ -? I could feel the heat rush to my face as I realized that he did in fact change me. How embarrassing. Was I really that passed out that I didn't feel that?

The scent of warm syrup wafted down into the room and I could hear my stomach growl in response. I didn't realize how hungry I was and I hoped there was some breakfast made as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Spence," I greeted, giving the lean boy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and kissed my cheek back, an action that surprised me. He'd never done that before but it felt nice.

"Hey, I made us breakfast," he gestured towards the table. It was full of pancakes, fruit, waffles, and bagels. My mouth watered at the sight as I squealed gleefully.

"You're the best," I exclaimed as I piled blueberry pancakes onto a plate. They were my favorite and Spencer knew that. It felt like I hadn't eaten in weeks, which I kinda hadn't.

"Glad you like it," he grinned as he poured us some freshly made coffee. I enjoyed the taste of buttermilk and the hint of acidity from the blueberries as I chewed my pancakes. Spencer was an amazing cook, something I'd discovered over my various stays here.

I picked up a bagel and headed towards the toaster, throwing the bread in.

"What's the occasion?" I asked happily. Spencer grinned, his mouth full before swallowing. My heart fluttered a bit at the sight.

"I just figured we needed it, that's all," he said as he dug into his own stack of his favorite chocolate chip pancakes. I nodded as I took the hot bagel out of the toaster and onto my plate, burning my fingers slightly in the process.

"Sooo, you changed me last night." Spencer's eyes widened and he nearly choked on his orange juice. "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing," I laughed, "just different."

"Um well I wanted you to be comfortable," he said meekly. "Hey, you gonna eat that bagel or what?" he asked, trying to change the subject. I rolled my eyes at his subtlety.

"Yes, but I have to wait."

"For what?"

"For it to cool down. I like my bagel toasted but I don't like melted cream cheese. You see my dilemma?"

"I see." Spencer was grinning like I was the most amusing thing he's ever seen. He was adorable when he let himself be relaxed.

We finished eating and decided that since it was our day off we'd just stay in and watch movies. I took a quick shower while Spencer cleaned up and borrowed some of his clothes.

I took a second to look at myself in the mirror. I still wore his flannel pajama pants because I didn't have any of my own besides the dirty pair from yesterday. I changed out of my shirt and instead opted for one of Spencer's long sleeve sweaters. Better. I yelled out that I was washing my clothes before throwing them in his machine.

"Oof" I grunted as I smacked into Spencer's body. "Hey, watch it," I teased before maneuvering around him and towards the couch. He disappeared for a moment before returning with some popcorn and movies.

We sat through some horrible alien conspiracy movies/documentaries. Not that I don't believe in aliens (because I totally do, come on) it was just so scripted that it was impossible to take seriously. Spencer and I spent the entire time pointing out obviously fake footages and papers. We even burst out laughing when a man claimed he had a real life alien but it looked like a badly made Halloween costume.

"Wow, it's already 3," Spencer commented as he looked at his watch.

"Time goes by quick when you're with your best friend" I replied as I stretched my arms and threw my legs over his.

"Comfortable?" he chuckled as I made myself at home. It was nice to see Spencer so open and carefree. We'd both been so tense and stressed these past days and we just needed to relax. Saving the world took its toll on the body.

I nodded in response as I ran a hand through his slight curls and down his cheekbones. He had a thin but sculpted face. My hands lingered as I observed him, his eyes staring with a determined look into mine as his mouth sat slightly ajar as if wanting to say something.

"What is it Spence?" I asked, attempting to pull my hand away from his face. He quickly grabbed it before I could move away.

"Promise me you won't hate me," he said quietly.

"Hate you? Wha-" I couldn't even finish my thought before he crashed his lips onto mine. I stayed frozen for a second before he applied more pressure and I understood what was happening. My lips instinctively responded, dancing with his. His lips were smooth and warm and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Maybe saving the world could wait a day.

 _ ***beep beep beep***_

Our phones both went off and we pulled away, already knowing what was happening. I sighed, picking myself up off the couch.

"Duty calls, Dr. Watson," I said unenthusiastically as I went to change into my jeans. A hint of a smile appeared on his face at the Sherlock Holmes reference. We both got ready quickly and were out the door in minutes.

"You're keeping my sweater on?" Spencer asked happily. My heart leaped. God, what was this man doing to me.

"Of course, Spence," We both smiled. The kiss was tender yet passionate and I was still thinking about it as he drove us to the office. A sudden warmth engulfed my hand and I realized that Spencer had laced his fingers with mine. I squeezed his hand and welcomed the gesture.

"Hey guys," Spencer greeted the group as he walked in. I walked in behind him, rolling up the sleeves on the sweater that were much too long. Penelope took one look at me and her mouth dropped.

"Did you two? Oh my god what is happening here," she asked happily. Spencer and I smirked at each other before turning back to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said coyly as I sat down.

"No idea whatsoever. Now what were we called in for?" Spencer asked innocently. Garcia simply looked between us and glared.

"I will find out. But yes. We have a new case."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite and follow if you like it :)**_

 _ **Dear Emma and jessicak2410, thank you for your positivity! I appreciate your reviews so much!**_

 _ **Dear guest, thanks so much for loving it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"There's been 2 murders in Los Angeles, California that both involved beautiful brunette women in their twenties. Our unsub kidnapped and held them for 2 days as he tortured them. First by beating them, then by slicing wounds all over their bodies. Finally, he raped and stabbed them through their heart, killing them and placing their bodies in nearby cemeteries."

I looked through the pictures of these women posed as if they were sleeping. Remorse maybe? Their clothing was covered in blood and there had to be at least 15 slash wounds all over their bodies, all shallow enough to hurt but not kill. This unsub was brutal in his torture.

"How do we know the order of the torture?" Prestiss asked as she looked through the photographs as well.

"See well, that's where it gets messy. Our unsub hacks into the victim's significant others technology. Television, computer, cell phone, you name it, and he...well he basically live streams the torture to them."

"He wants them to see what he's doing and he wants them to feel helpless," commented Rossi. "He gets off of people watching him work." I frowned.

"They haven't been able to track the IP address?" Luna asked, surprise evident in her voice. It wasn't usually hard to track where signals were coming from.

"No. He uses several servers and the signal is lost before we have a chance to locate him. He's good. Like crazy scary good." Penelope informed, a bit of frustration in her voice.

"Inform LAPD that we'll be arriving soon. Wheels up in 30." Hotch said before leaving the room. The others followed behind him except for Luna who instead groaned and slumped in her seat. I stuck around to see what was up with her.

"What's wrong?" She seemed really down and frustrated as she pushed her wavy hair out of her face. It had grown quite a bit, now reaching past her waist. It made her look even more beautiful.

"California," she groaned, "My father is going to want to see me again and like always, he'll ask when I'm going to give him grandchild."

I stifled a laugh and her mouth dropped in disbelief. "You're laughing at me now?" I shrugged. Luna always visited her father whenever we had a case in California and I had gone with her a few times. Her father was a nice man, tall and handsome. He had the same eyes as Luna and they had the same melodic laugh. He lived alone with his dog for company. A Pitbull named Honey. He always said pitbulls were misjudged and the name fit the dog completely for she was nothing but sweet. Luna's mother had died when she was young to cancer and it had just been them for the past years so they were extremely close. Her father claimed that he could never love anyone as much as he had loved Luna's mother and instead dedicated his life to raising Luna into the woman she was today. But she was right. He was always asking when he'd have a grandkid to play with and watching her grow red and open and close her mouth not knowing what to say had become one of my favorite things to observe.

"I think it's cute. And I also think you'd be a great mother," I replied, grabbing our stuff together off the desk.

"Really?" She beamed, standing up as well. I nodded as we walked out. Of course she would. And if her children were lucky enough to inherit her good looks, they'd be even more beautiful kids. And I couldn't help but imagine what our kids would look like as we boarded the plane.

 _Whoa, getting ahead of yourself, Spencer._

But I could dream.

"Hey kid, is that your sweater?" Morgan asked as he pointed towards Luna who was conversing happily with Prentiss. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the V-neck dropped slightly, exposing just a bit of cleavage. She looked comfortable and happy. We'd been flying for a couple hours now and already went over the case.

"Umm yeah, it is," I replied nonchalantly, turning back to my book. I tried to avoid his gaze but I could see his wide smile from the corner of my eye.

"Nice job Reid," Morgan laughed, causing me to blush. I instinctively tried to hide behind my hair, cursing myself when I realized I had just gotten it cut and it would no longer shield my face.

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you're insinuating," I replied quietly. Not that I'd never thought about it. I'd actually dreamt about it. That day I had woken up next to a sleeping Luna, feeling completely embarrassed and I had jumped into the shower as quick as possible before she woke up.

"Better not have," Rossi spoke as he passed by on his way to the bathroom. My face turned an even darker shade of red as the heat intensified in my face. Any hotter and my face might just melt off.

We arrived at the LAPD department completely jet lagged. Luna collapsed onto a chair once the police officer had set a room up for us. JJ and I pinned up a map and the pictures of the victims as the others went over details of the cases with the officers. Luna announced she needed a caffeine fix before bouncing out of the room.

"You seem to be in a good mood," JJ commented as she pinned the picture of the last victim up.

"Luna and I kissed," I confided, grinning like a boy who'd just had his first kiss ever. Her eyebrows shot up before a smile appeared on her face.

"It's about time Spence. So are you two..?" She asked, and I simply shook my head. We hadn't talked about it and now didn't seem like the time to ask her to be my girlfriend. Not in the middle of a case.

"I want to make it special," I replied as I finished putting the map up.

"She likes italian food," JJ said. I smiled, knowing this.

"Maybe I'll ask Rossi to teach me a few recipes."

"Try lasagna, that's her favorite." JJ smiled. My eyebrows rose up.

"Really? She always got cheese ravioli whenever we went out to italian restaurants." I said, surprised.

"Yeah, her mother used to make it. She only eats it when she feels it's a special occasion so that she feels her mom is there with her," JJ replied, a little sad. We all knew Luna missed her mom. She wore a gold chain with an amethyst pendant that used to belong to her. Said it was good luck.

"Guys, another girl was taken last night. Get Luna. Let's go," Morgan interrupted.

We all rode up to a house in the suburbs. Police cars were parked outside and it was already filled with cops and you could see neighbors peaking out of their houses wondering what was going on. The house itself was white, the front garden full of flowers and a small white marble fountain where birds were bathing. Overall it looked like a nice middle-class home that you'd feel safe in.

"Mr. Reynolds? This is agent Jareau, agent Morgan, agent Blanco, agent Rossi and Dr. Reid." Hotch introduced us. We stood in front of a 30 year old man. He was handsome and well built, his aura giving off confidence but he himself seemed to be distressed. All around the house were pictures of him and a young woman in various locations. Their vacation pictures.

"My girlfriend Alice didn't come home last night. And this morning this showed up on my television. The signal has been coming and going," he sobbed, pointing to the television in the room. There appeared to be a brunette unconscious on what appeared to be a tattered bed. The room was dark with no windows. The only source of light seemed to be a lamp in the corner. Her hands were bound tightly with rope and she had a cut along her eyebrow, probably from a blunt force blow. At first it looked like a still picture before she stirred.

"Oh my god," JJ whispered as we realized that this was in fact live. A voice came from the monitor. A rough male voice.

"Look who's finally awake." A masked man appeared on the screen, completely in black. We all watched as he held up the girl by her hair as she screamed. "Go ahead and scream. No one will hear you. Well, except your boyfriend." He threw her down with force and kicked her violently in the stomach.

"Garcia, please tell me you have this," Morgan spoke into the phone. The unsub continued to punch and kick the girl as if she was a rag doll.

"I'm trying but it's taking too much time," Garcia sounded desperate on speaker as we watched the unsub punch the young brunette's face causing her to scream in anguish. A cut opened just underneath her eye, spilling blood down her cheek.

"Someone do something!" Mr. Reynolds cried out as tears streaked down his face.

"Talk to the camera, talk to your boyfriend," the unsub grabbed her by her hair once again and threw her down right in front of the camera. Her eyes were dark with smeared makeup from her crying. "Go on, tell him you love him," he ordered. She shook her head and his foot collided with her ribs, cracking them. She yelped in pain. "I SAID TELL HIM!"

"Alex, I love you," she sobbed as she attempted to shield herself from the killer. Alex was now sobbing on his knees as he watched the love of his life be tortured.

"Good, now he can watch this." The unsub took a knife out of his pocket, kneeling down next to her. She cried, attempting to back away only to be thrown down roughly to the floor once again.

"Garcia! Something please!" Morgan yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry he's pinging off of too many servers from all over the world I can't go any faster," Garcia cried, her voice thick as she tried to control her emotions.

Screams came from the television as the unsub began to slice along her body. Everyone was silent as her begs for him to stop filled the room. She screamed and screamed and I saw Luna look away from the bloody picture before it went black.

"He's gone. He went offline." Garcia said in tears before she hung up. Garcia couldn't handle stuff like this and I immediately worried for her. It took a moment for any of us to react after what we'd just witnessed.

"Mr. Reynolds, Alice is still alive. We need you to help us find her," Rossi said as he helped the pain stricken man up from the floor. It was clear that he was anguished.

"How do you know that?" He asked as he wiped tears away. Luna immediately placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, he keeps them for two days. We have time. Where was she last night?" Luna asked gently. She had a sad look on her face, obviously sympathizing with him and purposely leaving out the mention of rape.

"She went to go visit her parents. She said she'd only be gone for an hour," he said quietly.

"Prentiss is with them now," Hotch informed. "She'll let us know if they saw something. The police will stay here with you and let us know if something else appears. Team, back to the station."

We all made our way out but I noticed the absence of the petite brunette I'd grown so used to having by my side. I looked back to see her embracing the crying boyfriend before pulling away and telling him something which he only nodded in response to. I waited at the door for her and noticed her fallen face as she approached.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly as we walked to the car. She nodded and slid into the seat as I started the engine. We sat in silence.

"I can't imagine what that'd feel like. To see the person you love be tortured right on your screen." She said quietly as she looked out the window.

For once I didn't know what to say.

* * *

 _ **Hello! Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry it took a bit longer for this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review if you like it :) Thanks for the support!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Her parents said they didn't see anything. She just told them goodbye and was out the door and they didn't bother walking her to her car. In fact they never knew that she was missing until this morning when her boyfriend called and they realized her car was still parked outside." Prentiss filled us in.

"Did the neighbors see anything?" I asked. There had to be someone who saw something. People didn't just disappear off the street.

"A neighbor said that there was a cable company car parked in front of his house. It's a no park zone so he called the towing company but by the time they got there the car was gone."

"Were any of the neighbors installing new cable?" Spencer asked Prentiss. She shook her head.

"Garcia, look up cable companies who've made house calls around the area that the victims live in. It could be how he's stalking his victims," Hotch ordered.

"On it sir," was her reply. Spencer got up and made his way towards the map as he started to draw circles around locations.

"Guys, he's on tv again." Morgan informed and he and Prentiss left, going to the boyfriend's house again. I didn't even want to think about what was happening on that television. Rape was the last thing the unsub did before killing the women and seeing that would just be too much for anyone.

"Don't think about it," Rossi spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him questioningly. "You're thinking about what's happening to that girl but we need to be thinking about how to find her," he explained. I nodded to him, going back to the files.

"Guys, if he's doing this he needs someplace secluded where no one will hear her screams." JJ said.

"So maybe like an abandoned warehouse or a secluded home?" Spencer responded. "I'll tell Garcia to look."

My phone began to buzz and I looked down at the screen of my pink iPhone. The screen had the letters "DAD" written across it. I bit my cheek. My dad never called when he knew I was working. He'd always just send a text reminding me to come visit.

"Excuse me," I said as I got up. Spencer shot me a questioning look and I just shook my head, causing him to furrow his eyebrows with concern.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone. I was surprised when I heard a female voice on the other end.

"Oh, Luna! I'm so glad you answered. It's Mrs. Turner.,"

"Oh, hi Mrs. Turner," I answered, unsure of what to think. Mrs. Turner was a sweet old lady who had been my father's neighbor for years now. She took care of me when I was sick as a child and my father was out working.

"Oh Luna, I'm calling because your father is sick and I have no idea who else to call. He's been running a fever all day and refuses to go to the hospital. I would stay with him but my kids are going to pick me up in a few hours. Is there any way that you can come over?" Her sweet voice asked.

"Of course. I'll be there soon," I replied. She thanked me and hung up the phone, leaving me to my thoughts. My dad had always been stubborn, refusing to see doctors. I sighed, hoping Hotch wouldn't get mad at me leaving. I walked back into the room to see the team gathered around the television.

"What's going on?" I asked, approaching them.

"Since the unsub is live again Garcia is sending us the signal." Rossi replied. I focused my attention on the screen.

"Look at what you did," the unsub spoke, kicking Alice. She shook, her body completely covered in bruises and dried blood. Her hair was matted with sweat and blood. You could see the cuts along her torso where her shirt was torn. "You brought the FBI into town. Well guess what. I've got a surprise for all of you." With that the screen went black.

"We just made things worse," JJ said softly. I felt conflicted, knowing I had to leave but knowing that this girl was out there being tortured.

"Hotch," I called out, motioning for him. He came over with a serious face, obviously concerned with what was happening. "I hate to do this but my father is sick and I really need to go see him."

"Of course, it's family. You should go," he responded. I thanked him and grabbed my stuff, ready to head out the door. "Wait. Spencer, go with Luna. The unsub knows we're here and it wouldn't be smart to go anywhere alone."

Spencer nodded and grabbed his things, following me out. The first words out of his mouth was the obvious question of what happened.

"My dad. He's sick and I need to go make sure he's okay," I replied. I explained during the car ride how my neighbor had been taking care of him but she couldn't stay longer. Soon enough we pulled into the familiar driveway. I looked at the house, a 3 bedroom house with a beige exterior. The garden in front was still in full bloom despite it being winter. But then again winter in California was barely winter at all. We walked up and I pulled out my keys, searching for the right one before unlocking the door.

"Mrs. Turner!" I called out as I set my stuff down on the sofa. The older woman appeared in the hallway followed by the tall figure of my father.

"Oh good you're here! Look at your father, I keep telling him to stay in bed but he just refuses!" She exclaimed, pointing the man behind her. I smiled before embracing him.

"Dad, you feel warm," I said as I pulled away. There was sweat coming down his forehead, signaling a high body temperature.

"Nonsense. I'm fine," he dismissed. "Spencer! Nice to see you," he called out.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Blanco," Spencer replied before taking a seat on the sofa. He'd been around this house enough to already have a favorite seating spot.

"Spencer, call me Rob. I've told you that you don't have to call me Mr. Blanco. Makes me feel old." Spencer smiled and apologized, making sure to call him Rob this time. I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry but I really must go," Mrs. Turner said before excusing herself and exiting the house. I sighed as I watched her walk away before turning back to my father.

"You. Lay down." I commanded, pointing towards the couch. He sighed exaggeratedly, already knowing how stubborn I'd be if he fought back. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of water and filled it with ice before grabbing some towels. I made my way back to the living room and soaked them, placing one on his forehead.

"You shouldn't be so stubborn about going to the doctor," I mumbled.

"What do you mean? I have a doctor right here, isn't that right Dr. Reid?" he replied, smiling at Spencer. Spencer grinned at his joke, revealing his dimples.

"We both know he's not that kind of Doctor," I chuckled at his humor. Even when sick he had a funny bone.

"So what have you two been up to? Should I be expecting grandchildren soon?" He jokingly asked and I turned red like always.

"We'll see about that, right Spence?" I responded, looking over at him. His face began to heat up as the blood spread to his cheek, causing his face to redden in embarrassment. It was cute to see him speechless.

"You two finally admitted you wanted to be with each other? About time," my father smiled, causing me to blush harder.

"Shut up," I mumbled. We spent the next 2 hours catching up, Spencer enjoying the banter that passed between us. For a while I forgot about the case and simply enjoyed the presence of the two men who meant the world to me. Well, I did until Spencer's phone rang.

"They just found Alice's body. The unsub is changing his M.O. He shouldn't have killed her this early," Spencer informed worry evident in his voice.

"Go. They need you. I'll meet up with you later. His fever is almost gone so I won't be long," I told him. He frowned at my response.

"But you don't have a car if I take it."

"Don't worry Spencer, I'll let her borrow mine," my father interjected. I gave him an appreciative look before getting up and leading Spencer to the door.

"Go," I said, practically having to push him out of the door. He opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted. "I'll be okay. I'll probably see you in an hour."

"Okay. Be safe." He said, pulling me into a hug. I relaxed against his body and let myself be comforted for that moment. He pulled away before pressing his lips softly against mine for just a moment.

"Maybe later we'll do some more of that," I smiled, pushing him towards the car. He simply smiled and waved before getting into the car, leaving me alone with my father. I closed and locked the door, making my way towards the sick man. He actually didn't look that sick anymore and his temperature was beginning to stabilize.

"You two remind me of your mother and I," my dad said with a smile on his face. My heart fluttered at the thought of having a love as pure as the one my parents had.

Spencer was a good man. One that I had come to love.

* * *

 ** _hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update but life gets hectic at times. Don't forget to review/favorite/follow!_**


	8. Chapter 8

"The COD was a blow to the head. Unlike the others," Morgan said as we stood over the newest body. The poor girl was covered in bruises and there were bruises around her thighs that indicated the unsub had gone through with the sexual assault. It had been a clear sadistic torture. "He's devolving."

"How's the boyfriend?" Emily asked as the medical examiner covered her body once again, covering up the gruesome sight.

"About how you'd expect he'd be," Morgan replied. He'd been screaming and in tears while they brought her body in. He was begging to see her and he'd have to in order to accurately identify her. But seeing the person you love in that state was something that wasn't easily done and it was something that never got easier to see.

"Let's regroup at the station." We were nearly out the door when we heard the horrified sobs come from the room. Like I said before, a sight like that was hard to handle.

I couldn't figure out why this unsub would kill his victim so quickly. Most unsubs stuck to their schedule no matter what.

"Hey Garcia, it's Reid," I spoke into my phone.

"Speak boy wonder," came her reply. She always had quirky greetings. Luna was always amused by them.

"Are you any closer to locating where the signal is being transmitted from?"

"I am, but to finally pinpoint it I would need him to be live again one more time," Garcia answered. I groaned, frustrated. That meant another victim before the guy could be put away.

"Okay thanks Garcia," I said, hanging up. This case was proving to be impossible.

"Luna?" JJ asked as we all entered the room.

"With her dad," I replied. "She said she'd meet us soon." We spent the next hour and a half going over what we knew but none of us could think of anything helpful.

"Our unsub has to be a white male in his late twenties to thirties. He has to have a job where he's not watched and constantly has transportation. Just like the cable company." Hotch said. "Garcia is looking into that but there's lots of cable competitors around here that it's taking some time." We all nodded in agreement with the profile and went back to examining what we knew about him.

"Guys," JJ spoke into the silence. "Is it just me or do these girls all look eerily like Luna?" I stood up and looked at the pictures. All of them had very pixie like faces and long brunette hair. Their eyes were all wide and each had narrow noses. Like Luna.

Worry set into me and I pulled out my phone, realizing that I'd had it on silent this entire time. There was a missed call and voicemail.

"Hey Spence. My dad is pretty much knocked out so I'm heading out the door. See you in like 15 minutes," her melodic voice said. I checked the time on the voicemail. 7:45 P.M. That couldn't be right. It was already 9. I pressed the dial button and heard her phone ring.

"Hey this is Luna. Leave a message and I'll get back to you!" I hung up and redialed, once again only getting her voicemail.

"I think something happened to Luna." I said, panic spreading through my body. Rossi immediately turned to me, concerned for his goddaughter.

"She called and said she'd meet up with us. That was over an hour ago. She's not answering her phone."

"Maybe she's still with her father?" Rossi asked but I didn't even listen because I was already out the door. I climbed into the black SUV, surprised to hear the door next to me close as well.

"You're not going alone," Morgan stated. "Now drive."

I turned the sirens on, eager to surpass all the traffic. We were outside of the house in 5 minutes. It was dark, showing no one was awake inside.

"Her dad's car is still here." I rushed out of our vehicle and ran to it, pulling the door. "It's unlocked." Something caught the street light and glinted. I kneeled down and my heart dropped when I noticed keys underneath the car. Morgan was knocking on the door and a very sleepy Rob opened the door.

"Morgan? Spencer? What's going on?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Once he was more awake he looked around and noticed that his car was still in his driveway. "Luna. Where's Luna?!" He yelled as he walked towards me.

"I don't know," I choked up. The petite brunette was missing and it was my fault. If only I would have stayed with her.

"I fell asleep. I didn't even realize when she left." That's what Luna had said. Her father was asleep. He couldn't have helped her if he wanted to.

"It's not your fault. Mr. Blanco, did you notice anything strange while Luna was here?" Morgan asked the older man.

"There was a noise by the window. Luna went to check it out but she didn't find anything so we figured it was the neighbor's cat."

The neighbor. I immediately called Penelope.

"Garcia. Listen to me. I think the unsub might have Luna. I need you to contact a Mrs. Aileen Turner. She's her dad's neighbor. Ask if she saw anything when she left tonight."

"Oh my god. Luna." Penelope gasped.

"Garcia please!" I shouted into the phone, desperate.

"I'm on it." We assured Mr. Blanco that it was best he stay inside and that we'd send police to stay the night with him. My thoughts were racing while we turned towards the car.

"Spencer." Mr. Blanco called out. "She's a strong girl but I've heard what you deal with. Find her."

"I will." I replied, promising myself that I wouldn't stop until she was home. Morgan drove through traffic as I analyzed everything we knew in my head. Luna had been missing for only about 2 hours now. The unsub would have taken her to wherever he was but hopefully he hadn't hurt her yet.

Back at the station everyone was doing their best to control their emotions. It was always hard to think of one of our own being a victim. I felt like I was going insane.

"Guys, I have something." Garcia's voice came through the intercom. "Mrs. Turner said she noticed a cable truck parked across the street. Infinity cable. So I cross searched that with the type of unsub we came up with and found a match. His name is Tony Parkins. He's a white male who has a history of violence and has a pile of restraining orders from previous girlfriends. His last girlfriend actually called the police on him twice when she found him waiting for her in her own house."

"Send us the address," Prentiss said, already itching to leave the station and find her friend.

"I will but I don't think it'll be much help. He lives in a one bedroom apartment where it'd be impossible for him to do any of those horrible torture methods. The neighbor's would for sure hear those screams."

"Look at the camera." We all froze as the television suddenly turned on. We immediately recognized the voice.

"Oh my god." JJ gasped. On screen was a battered Luna. You could see bruises already forming on her cheeks. Those were probably from the struggle to abduct her.

Luna stared stubbornly at the floor, her hair falling in her face and shielding her eyes. The unsub was wearing a mask again and had tied her hands and feet together to restrict her movement. Her defiance only angered him more, causing him to brutally kick her in her side. She yelped as a crack was heard. He'd broken a rib.

"I said look." The unsub grabbed her by her hair, pulling her face up. Her eyes were black with smeared eyeliner and you could see dried up tears on her face.

"Garcia," Rossi pleaded.

"Almost got it. Just give me 2 minutes." Garcia replied, choking up as well.

"Go ahead. Say his name and tell him you love him." The unsub pushed Luna towards the camera and we could see the bruising on her face more clearly. I stood frozen.

Luna refused to talk and this infuriated the unsub. He punched her face causing her to topple over at the force before pulling out a knife. My mind was racing. Luna hated knives. They were the one thing that she couldn't tolerate the pain to.

He pulled her up and ran his knife across her arm. Luna let out a deafening scream as she attempted to pull away.

"Do it!" The unsub commanded. She whimpered as she was thrust forward again. She looked into the camera and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Spencer. I love you." My heart shattered. I loved her too. I never knew I loved her this much until I was forced to witness this. She was in so much pain and yet here I was standing motionless.

"GARCIA!" I yelled, my voice breaking.

The unsub took off his mask, revealing a white face framed by a light brown beard and matching hair.

"Spencer. She's dying for you." He spoke before he turned back to her. She screamed as he tore her shirt open and began slashing at her torso.

* * *

 _ **hello! Look at me updating at 1 in the morning as if I don't have class in 9 hours. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Got it! 176 Warrington Road. An old abandoned factory." We ran out of there as fast as we could, speeding down the streets. Morgan drove while my hands shook at what I'd just witnessed. Luna was one of the strongest people I knew and he broke her. I kept hearing her screams in my head like an endless loop.

We pulled into the warehouse and immediately started to search rooms, our guns out and ready to fire. It was dark and difficult to see which only increased my anxiety.

"This way," Prentiss gestured. We approached a large metal door where you could hear Luna's screams pouring out of.

"Stop! Please stop!" She begged. My heart dropped. Was he-? No. He couldn't be. It was too early and sexual assault was always his last torture method. We thrust the door open and immediately circled him.

"FBI! DON'T MOVE!" Morgan shouted affirmatively. The unsub had his belt unbuckled, ready to assault Luna who was laying on an old mattress half naked and covered in blood. I had never seen her in this bad of a state.

"Put the weapon down," I spoke, referring to the knife he held. He looked over and gave me a smile that gave me chills.

"Oh, lover boy came to rescue his girl. She doesn't love you. They all lie." He said, laughing.

"Put the knife down," I repeated. Instead he smiled again before turning to lunge at Luna. My fingers reacted before I could even comprehend what was happening and he went down, shot in the stomach. Morgan ran to handcuff him as I ran towards Luna.

"Luna, I'm here" I said as I kneeled over her. She was bleeding profusely and I took off my jacket and applied pressure to her wounds as Rossi called for a medic. JJ came and threw her jacket over her as well, covering up her body.

Tears were streaming down my face as I saw how badly beaten she was. Her once ivory skin was now covered in purple and blue blotches and both fresh and dried up blood.

"Spence. Hey." Luna spoke softly. "I knew you'd come." Her face had dark bruises starting to form along her cheekbones.

"Of course I did." I replied as I held her hand. She was weak and her eyelids were closing. "Luna, stay with me," I begged. "You have to stay awake."

"I really do love you Spence." She said with a soft smile before she drifted into unconsciousness. I couldn't control my tears anymore. I cried as I held her and I cried as she was pried out of my arms and loaded into the ambulance.

The doctors immediately took her into the emergency rooms, needing to stop the bleeding. We were instructed to the waiting room and Morgan called her father. It wasn't long until he arrived and we both sat next to each other in silent tears.

JJ tried to comfort me but I couldn't speak. My throat was in knots and I knew I'd break into sobs if I even tried.

Luna was a good person. Sure, she was a bit stubborn and she was grumpy whenever you woke her up but she was kind. She always saw the best in people despite everything that we witnessed when we did our jobs.

She was young. She still had a lot to do. She had to get married and have children who adored her.

And I wanted to be there. I wanted to be that guy she said yes to, be the guy who she'd come home to and who would be her support.

I sounded so cheesy. I knew that. But it's what I wanted.

I'd never really had much luck with women. I was ridiculed all throughout high school and afterwards all the women I thought I might have a chance with always chose Morgan type of guys.

And then Luna appeared in my life and I thought I didn't have a chance in hell. She was out of my league. She was those type of girls who in high school everyone would love and who'd end up with the quarterback on the football team. I remembered how our friendship formed.

 _"Hey Spence. Wanna go get some dinner? I'm starving." Luna's voice startled me as we had just arrived home from a case and I was engulfed in a book. The rest of the team had gone home with the exception of Hotch who was busy doing paperwork as always._

 _"Um sure," I answered, surprised at her invitation. I'd admired her all through the past couple of cases and even felt slightly envious of her blooming friendship with Emily. But I'd never really spent time with her._

 _So this invitation came as a nice surprise. It meant I had the chance to make a new friend._

 _"You take the train right? I'll drop you off at home after. I was thinking burgers. Is that cool with you?" She asked as we entered the elevator. She seemed so young and full of life. It was a breath of fresh air. Plus it was nice not being the youngest anymore. Only by 2 years but still._

 _"Yeah it's cool with me," I replied. She smiled and exposed her teeth, and I noticed how white they were. They weren't completely straight but not to the point where she needed braces and she had cute little fangs where her teeth seemed to be sharper than most people's._

 _We arrived at a 24 hour diner and were automatically seated. I scanned the menu as the waitress talked to her as if they'd known each other for years. Luna must have said something funny because the older lady started laughing wholeheartedly. I grinned at the cheerfulness among these women before we ordered our late night dinner. Soon enough what we ordered arrived at our table. I stared at the sight of my avocado burger and felt my mouth begin to water. It'd been hours since I last ate and my stomach growled in anticipation._

 _"This place has the best fries," Luna commented as she took a bite into her 3rd French fry. The waitress had given her a substantial amount of them on her plate, surely a perk of being a frequent customer._

 _"Thanks for inviting me," I said appreciatively._

 _"No need to thank me. We're friends," she smiled as she took a huge bite of her cheeseburger. I stared as she swallowed huge amounts of food and wondered how someone so small could have such a big appetite. "Now, did you catch that Star Wars marathon that was on tv last weekend? I swear I didn't even sleep because I was glued to the screen."_

 _"Really? I was up watching it too! I have to say that the original 3 movies are my favorite though." I smiled happily at the topic before tasting my food. She was right. These fries were amazing._

 _"Ugh I love the new ones! Or maybe I just find Anakin so dreamy that I'm blinded by it," she laughed. "Well at least he's dreamy until he turns to the dark side and gets his legs cut off and burned," she ended as she crinkled her nose as she remembered the harsh scene._

 _"I wouldn't know if he was so dreamy as you say he is," I commented before I took another bite from my burger. My stomach was pleased with the greasy food it was receiving and I made a mental note to remember this place._

 _"Well I guess dreamy handsome guys like you must be blind to other guy's dreaminess," she replied with a wink. I could feel my face heat up at her comment as I struggled to swallow my food. I raked my mind for how to reply to what she had just said but came up empty so I opted to nearly grin shyly. She smiled brightly and continued on to different topics such as how she was in love with pumpkin flavored anything and how she wanted to visit Mexico soon. I was glad she didn't press on for a reply and I sat content listening to her ramble on about her likes._

 _Before I knew it we were in her car and driving to my apartment. I didn't want to leave her company quite yet but I didn't really have a choice. It was already one in the morning._

 _"I wish we lived somewhere that the stars were more visible. They're beautiful," she commented while taking a left turn onto my street._

 _"You know there's over 100 billion stars in a galaxy and there are about 10 galaxies that we can actually observe so when you think about it there's 1 billion trillion stars that we can observe overrall. And every day there's new stars being compressed in these gases and there's literally stars being born right now an-" I stopped myself as I realized I was rambling, something I did often. "Sorry, I'm rambling again."_

 _"Hey, I didn't tell you to stop. Keep going." I was surprised at Luna's response but happily continued my explanation of the universe and star formation. She smiled and nodded and even asked a few questions._

 _"Oh, we must have been here for a while now," I said as I realized that we were indeed parked in front of my apartment building. "Sorry," I apologized sheepishly knowing how I got when I was excited to talk about something. It was something Morgan constantly commented on._

 _"Spence, don't ever apologize for that okay? I like it when you talk with passion. It's cute. Don't let others make you feel like it's a bad thing." She responded with a soft look in her eyes. If my heart could melt it would have been a puddle on her car floor._

 _"Thanks for dinner. And the ride." I was about to get out of the car before I felt a hand on my shoulder. Next thing I knew Luna had thrown her arms around me in a hug. I smiled to myself as I smelled her lavender scent in her warm embrace and she pressed her lips against my cheek in a small kiss. It was something I'd seen her do with Hotch, Rossi, and even Emily and JJ. I'd always been a little jealous of that. Now I couldn't help but think how right I was to be jealous because it was such a small but kind gesture that made me feel butterflies. It was odd since I usually avoided physical contact but I actually invited this one with open arms._

 _I didn't get much sleep that night and neither did the butterflies in my stomach._

The doctor appeared in the hallway and Rob and I immediately stood up.

"How is she?" Rob asked almost hesitantly. He was lucky that he hadn't witnessed what we had on screen or else I think he'd have been a bigger mess. His daughter was in the hospital and that was enough to drive any father crazy.

"She lost a lot of blood so we had to give her blood transfusions which luckily her body accepted completely. She has some broken ribs and those will take time to heal. I suggest she stay here for another couple of days so we can monitor how she's doing. But I do insist that she doesn't fly anytime soon. Give her at least 4 months. But she'll be fine. She just needs lots and lots of rest." The doctor explained. Rob cried from relief and went to inform the others.

"Doctor, can I just ask, was she- was there any sexual assault?" I asked nervously. He shook his head and I let out a sigh of relief.

"No, there was luckily no indication that she had been sexually assaulted," he assured.

"When can we see her?" I was eager to see her. I needed to be by her side.

"Tomorrow. Let her rest for now."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey beautiful." I walked into the cold hospital room carrying two cups of coffee. It was just Luna and I today. Her father had gone home after she insisted he get some rest and the rest of the team had flown back to the BAU an hour ago after a set of long get well speeches.

"Hey Spence," Luna smiled as she tried to sit up. I set the coffee down next to her quickly and pushed her back into the bed.

"No don't get up," I said alarmed. "You have to rest." She rolled her eyes at my concern and took the cup of coffee. She hated when people felt she couldn't take care of herself. Instead she directed her attention to the coffee and cringed when the liquid hit her lips.

"This is gross," she whined as she put the drink down in distaste. I had to agree with her on this one.

"Yeah, hospital coffee isn't the greatest. I promise I'll get you some decent coffee when you get out."

She smiled at the mention of good coffee. Luna was addicted to her caffeine fix and couldn't start her day without it, something we had in common.

"Pumpkin?" She asked happily. She couldn't get enough of her pumpkin spice lattes when the fall rolled around. I recalled how upset she was last year when the coffee shops stopped serving it and she went back to her caramel cappuccinos.

"Of course," I assured. She grinned and shifted in her bed as she attempted to get comfortable and I watched as she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

I stared at her and felt guilt flood over me as I realized how badly she'd been beaten. Her ribs were bandaged and she had stitches along her arms and torso where the unsub had cut her open. She took a deep breath and I could see her wince slightly from the contraction against her broken ribs. Worry set in as I observed her physical state.

"I can feel you staring. I'm not going to die so you can stop looking at me like that," she said pointedly as she opened her eyes. I sighed and rested my head against my hands knowing how she hated pity.

"I know that. I just want you to heal faster so you can come home," I confessed. "Hotch only gave me 2 weeks and then I have to go back." Hotch understood how much I cared about her so he'd allowed me to stay for a while. Even Erin couldn't pull enough strings to allow me to stay the entire 4 months with Luna. They said I was of too much value to cases to allow such a long absence when I was perfectly okay. Sometimes being a genius had its drawbacks.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll be back before you know it." I tried to look happy as she held my hand and traced circles against my skin in a comforting way.

"I'm putting your apartment up for rent as soon as I get back." Luna raised an eyebrow at my statement. Her bruises had begun to fade away and her face was starting to look like herself again. She was being discharged tomorrow night and I knew how badly she wanted to go home and be free of the hospital environment.

"And where will I live ?" She asked, amusement present in her voice. I smiled brightly at her.

"With me of course," I said happily. "You practically live there already." She laughed at how true the statement was and motioned for me to sit beside her. I sat in the small hospital bed and wrapped an arm around her as I pulled her slightly closer.

"I love when you take control of things," she teased. "It's super sexy," she winked and I chuckled as I felt myself blush at her comment. She always found ways to make me feel special.

"You should sleep." She nodded her head as it was evident that she was exhausted. I felt her adjust herself against me and fall asleep.

Luna was released from the hospital the next night. She fell asleep during the car ride home and I tried my best not to wake her as I carried her into her father's home. Rob motioned me into what was Luna's old room. It was painted a grey color with artwork on every wall. She had collages made up of pictures of places she's been and people she'd seen all during her teenage years. When she joined the FBI she left behind most of her things as she looked for a fresh start. Her current apartment was filled with huge crystals such as amethysts and rose quartz and chakra balancing items. She was one who believed in the universe and energies. It was something that she loved to talk about.

I set her down in her old bed and tucked her in like I've done a million times before back home.

"There's the guest room right across the hall so you don't have to stay at that hotel anymore. But you can stay here in her room if you'd like. David has told me that you two practically live together so that's fine with me." Rob's voice had no judgement, just exhaustion. We'd both been unable to sleep because the most important girl in both of our lives was in this situation.

"I think I'll stay here. Thanks Rob." I spoke softly, partly because I was tired and partly because I didn't want to wake Luna.

"I'll be down the hall if you need me." He left to his room no doubt to get some much needed sleep. I went out to the car and grabbed my bag, knowing quite well that I only had one pair of clean clothes left. I'd have to do laundry sometime tomorrow. I made sure to lock the door on my way back inside and changed into my pajamas in the small bathroom connected to Luna's room.

Luckily her bed was a Queen size so there was enough room for us both. I closed my eyes as soon as my head hit the pillow and imagined us back home in the comfort of my apartment. I only had a little over a week left before I had to leave.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered the phone as I finished paying the cashier. He handed me a bag full of food and I quickly said thanks.

"Luna?! Where are you?!" Spencer's frantic voice came from the other side. I could tell he was panicking and I really wished he wouldn't yell into the phone.

"Relax Spence. I'm just picking up some breakfast for us. I'll be home in a few." I walked towards the parked car dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. I didn't exactly feel like dressing up today.

"Yeah relax Spence," I heard my father mock in the background. I had to stifle a laugh as I knew Spencer would be rolling his eyes right about now.

"You should've woken me up. I would've gone for the food." I could hear the disapproval in his voice and rolled my eyes at his protectiveness.

"I'm not disabled, Spence. I can do this. Anyways, I'm about to drive so I'll see you soon. Bye you dork," I laughed as I hung up the phone on a very exasperated Spencer.

All week Spencer hadn't let me do anything. I swear it was a miracle he even allowed me to shower by myself. My father simply laughed as we bickered about how I was okay while he insisted that I wasn't. It had been a hell of a week, that's for sure.

The smell of freshly made food wafted up to my nose and caused my stomach to growl in anticipation. I had bought some breakfast burritos from a nearby Mexican restaurant that my father and I used to frequently go to when I was younger.

My father was Mexican while my mother had been Italian so it was not a surprise that she was friends with Rossi. They had been friends in college and since then had kept contact. My mother had been a slightly tanner skin tone than me, as I inherited my father's paler skin, something that was a bit rarer among the Mexican culture.

I looked like my mother though, something that I felt incredibly proud to have inherited. I had her face shape and her hair. My father always told me how much I looked like her.

I missed her. A lot. But it's been a long time since she passed so I'd learned to deal with it.

"I'm here," I announced as I walked in with the bag of food. My father's eyes immediately lit up as he recognized the logo.

"Breakfast burrito?" He asked excitedly as he reached into the bag.

"Of course," I laughed. I turned to Spencer and saw that he was sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed. "Oh come on Spence, you can't be that upset," I sighed. He simply looked at me and then looked away at my father's dog who sat at his feet.

"Please be happy with me," I pleaded as I kneeled over to meet him at eye level. We stared intently at each other before he finally broke into a grin.

"Fine, what did you bring? I'm starving." I laughed before tossing him his burrito which he happily took.

Besides my physical state I felt really happy at this moment.

* * *

 _ **hello! I hope everyone had an amazing weekend and Halloween! Just like Matthew Gray Gubler did with his turkey costume that was so cute! Anyways I hope you enjoyed :) Don't forget to review/favorite/follow :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**so I felt especially inspired today so I decided to update again! Be warned that there is sexual content in this chapter. It's written in omniscient so I could capture both sides. Tell me what you think in a review!**_

They both felt empty as they pulled away from each other, knowing well that it would be months before they saw the other's face again. It would be months before they could embrace and feel the warmth of their bodies as they slept side by side. Spencer knew this would be the last time he got to press his lips against hers before he'd be alone again.

Luna knew it too. She could feel the sadness fill her body as she realized that she'd only have her father and his dog to keep her company for the following months. She didn't want him to leave but she understood the responsibilities that came with their job. There was nothing they could do but survive without the other for the next months.

Their last day together was spent in bed with their bodies intertwined. Spencer wanted nothing more than to be intimate with her but knew well that she was still healing. Any movement now could rip her stitches open and cause her to stay in California even longer to heal. It wasn't worth that. He wanted her with every fiber of his being as their bodies warmed to each other's touch.

Luna could taste the urgency in his kiss and was certain that he could taste hers. Her heart was telling her to go with him. To forget the doctor's orders, pack her bags and jump on the plane with him. He'd never allow that and she knew it. So instead she let her hands roam over his body in an almost frantic way as their bodies released a sexual energy that had been building for what seemed like ages.

She moved down his lean toned abdomen, his shirt already being ripped off. She could hear his breathing become harsher as she undid his jeans. Once out of the way she took him into her mouth. Spencer let out a moan that sparked a fire in her as she moved her tongue against him. His breathing increased as she bobbed her head up and down desperately needing to pleasure him.

"Fuck," he breathed as he grabbed her hair and held her still as he bucked his hips and moved in and out of her mouth. She could feel herself becoming more aroused at each movement.

She loved hearing him moan at her every movement. This was the first time they'd done more than kiss and she was both excited and anxious to know whether he was enjoying it. Spencer was in a blissful state. He'd only had this done to him a handful of times and it had never felt this great before. He never in a million years would have thought that they'd be in this situation. When Luna first joined he was instantly attracted but his overthinking convinced him he didn't have a chance.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum," he spoke as he felt the rising pleasure of his oncoming orgasm. All scientific thoughts that would usually be in his mind weren't present today as he was overwhelmed by this. He felt her move even faster and he groaned as he released into her mouth. He felt his body collapse in a sleepy state immediately after. Luna smiled at her success as she wiped her mouth. He had tasted semi-sweet which was a pleasant surprise for her.

Spencer pulled her up to his side gently, keeping his hands away from her stitched up wounds.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, motioning towards her own warmth that was seeping through her cotton black panties. She smiled and shook her head, not wanting to move from the position she was in.

In reality she'd gotten off simply by hearing Spencer's continuos moans. She'd always enjoyed hearing a man enjoy himself and the fact that it was Spencer was enough to send her over the edge.

"Are you sure?" He asked through half open eyes. Spencer felt guilty knowing that she'd pleased him and he wanted to please her back but the sleepiness he was feeling at the moment was winning the battle. She nodded once more and watched as he fell into a deep sleep.

Later that evening once both were once again filled with energy they decided to order pizza and rent some movies. They were both filled with happiness and sadness at the same time. This was what they had often done back at home. They both laughed and cried and screamed at the different movies they saw that night.

Luna's father had gone out with some friends to give them privacy and had been gone the entire day. Something they were both thankful for.

"So..." Spencer began as he played with Luna's slim fingers.

"So...," she mimicked with a grin. He shot her an amused smile.

"I don't want to leave without knowing that you're mine. Luna, you're the most beautiful person in my life and I want you to stay in it forever. I want us to be together. So... I guess what I'm trying to say is will you be my girlfriend?" He asked shyly. She smiled brightly as he looked away. "God, I sound like I'm in high school. But in high school I never had a girlfriend so that doesn't even make sense," he rambled on with nervousness.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I love you Spencer." She spoke with kindness and adoration in her voice. Spencer turned to look at her and he knew he loved her too. No one had ever caused this feeling in him. This feeling of companionship, of sexuality, of excitement. She was everything that his favorite writers had ever written about when they spoke of falling in love.

"I love you too." Their lips met again but this time the embrace was different. There was a tenderness to it that felt like nothing but pure love.

Luna was a bundle of emotions. She'd been in love before but at this moment she realized that she'd never actually really been in love. Not this kind of love. This made her feel secure and wanted and it filled her stomach with butterflies at the thought of him. She'd never been so completely and utterly in love with someone as she was with Spencer.

And she knew that he felt the same way. And that made it better.

So now they stood at the airport, swaying slightly as they held on to each other so tightly that Luna could feel an uncomfortable pressure on her stitches but she didn't mind. The discomfort was worth this. She breathed in his citrusy aroma and he breathed in her lavender scent. Spencer's bag was on the floor just waiting to be picked up and carried into the plane.

"I'll see you in 4 months," Spencer assured as he caressed her face. Tears threatened to spill from them both. They both felt silly since it honestly wasn't a long time at all but it still hurt.

"I love you."

"I love you more," Spencer replied as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She had to go on her toes as he bent down slightly to accommodate their height difference. They might have looked funny to some people but those people didn't understand how perfectly their bodies fit together.

They were meant to be. That's what they both felt in their hearts.


	12. Chapter 12

"Thinking about her again?" Morgan asked, interrupting my reading. I looked up from the page and saw his knowing look.

"No, just reading," I lied. He rolled his eyes at my response.

"Kid, you've been on the same page for 10 minutes. Now I know you read way faster than that." I hung my head in defeat, knowing he was right. I wasn't able to concentrate today. Usually I'd speak to Luna every morning on my way to work but today she didn't answer her phone and it left me worried. I tried to text her but she wasn't replying to her messages either. I kept telling myself that she was probably still asleep or just busy with her father.

"It's okay, she'll be back in a month," JJ said, having overheard Morgan.

"I know. I just miss her," I admitted. These past 3 months had been tough. Of course we spoke every day but I missed having her around physically.

I enjoyed listening to her stories about how Honey, her dad's dog, would dig her way into their neighbor's yard just to eat their vegetable garden. In return she'd ask about me and the team so I'd tell her about our cases and she'd even try to help out with her ideas.

We'd videochat at night and almost always fell asleep while doing so. I missed her warm body sleeping next to me. It felt lonely and wrong.

My phone rang and for a moment I got excited, thinking it was Luna until I realized all of our phones were going off. That meant it was Penelope. Emily smiled widely as she opened up the message and ran out of the room, leaving me confused. I opened the message and nearly dropped my phone in surprise.

It was a picture of Penelope and Luna together smiling happily in front of the American eagle emblem that was on the first floor of the building.

Was this real? That meant Luna was here. But she couldn't be. She still had another month.

I stayed frozen for a second before bolting out of my chair and towards the elevator. Emily stood waiting for the elevator door to open and I pressed the button impatiently what seemed like a thousand times. We waited for eternity before it finally opened.

I stood in front of the door, frozen at the sight of a beautiful brunette who stared back at me. She didn't wait a moment before throwing herself on me and the sudden impact brought me back to reality.

"Luna," I cried, hugging her tightly. I could smell her usual lavender scent that I missed so much. "What are you doing here?" I asked fighting happy tears.

"I rested a lot," she said with emphasis, "so the doctor cleared me for flying. I wanted to surprise you," she said smiling brightly. My heart felt like it could explode with happiness and I took her into my arms once again. We stood like this for a while before Prentiss coughed, making us break apart.

"Spence, I'm gonna go home and unpack," she said as she pointed towards the luggage Penelope stood by. "I'll see you at home okay?" I nodded, grinning like a mad man at the thought that "home" was with me. She gave me a quick kiss before turning to hug the rest of the team goodbye, who I hadn't even noticed had come to see her as well. They'd stood by and let us have our reunion and I was grateful for that. The whole team embraced her happily before she turned back to me. She gave me a strong hug before grabbing her luggage and making her way back to the elevator.

"Wait you need a key!" I exclaimed as I scrambled to get them out of my pocket. She smiled and pulled the chain she was wearing, revealing a key around her neck.

"I kinda stole yours to make a copy about... 8 months ago?" She laughed. "I'll see you at home Spence."

 _ **hey! I'm so sorry that it's taken so long for an update. I've been working nearly every day these past few weeks and it's taken all of my free time. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I'll be posting another one either today or tomorrow, promise! Thanks for your patience :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

I arrived at Spencer's apartment, no, our apartment and excitedly shoved the key into the lock before pushing the door open. I made sure to lock the door behind me once inside, now more alert to my surroundings.

"Oh, Spence," I said softly as I took in the apartment. He'd bought a new bookshelf and set it next to his, this one adorned with all my crystals and collection of books. On top of the shelf sat a collection of pictures of us. I picked up the frame in the middle and smiled as I saw it was a photo of Spencer and I dancing at JJ's wedding. It was one of my favorite pictures because we were both just beaming with happiness. Rossi had taken it and given Spencer and I both a copy.

Next to that was a picture of myself sitting among a pumpkin patch. Spencer and I had gone last Halloween and picked out our own pumpkins to carve. He had chosen a medium sized one while I opted for a baby one that I simply painted a black cat on instead of carving. Knives weren't my thing.

The last picture was funnily a selfie. Spencer and I had gone to the beach after one of our cases in Florida and both of our hair was a mess and flying in the wind. I laughed when I realized how silly we looked.

I made my way to the kitchen and wasn't surprised to find it neat as usual. There were dishes drying on a rack but everything else was put away. I glanced over to the refrigerator and smiled as I saw the little magnet white board he kept on it. He'd always written down notes, to-do lists or quotes on it.

"32 days until Luna comes home," I read aloud, grinning. He'd drawn hearts all around it, obviously not expecting visitors, much less me, to see it. It reminded me of what middle schoolers would do when they had a crush. "Cute," I commented to myself before snapping a picture of the board. I would definitely send that to Penelope later.

I moved into the bedroom and noticed that he'd bought new sheets and a new blanket. He'd also seemed to organize the drawer on the side and the pile of books he once had on the floor were now kept on a tiny shelf in the corner. I could see my yoga mat peeking out from underneath the bed. He certainly did a good job bringing my things into this apartment. I walked into the closet and almost squealed with joy when I saw that he'd hung up all of my clothing. The closet was now separated into two, the left side his and the right side mine.

I dragged my suitcase into the closet and began to hang things up. I stopped when I pulled a babydoll slip out of my bag and contemplated whether I should wear it. I felt uncomfortable from wearing my jeans all day and decided to ditch the every day clothes for the loose lingerie. It was a blue satin with lace around the edges. I had picked it up just days ago and this was my first time wearing it. I was pleasantly surprised to find that it made my body look good while being extremely comfortable.

After I finished unpacking I decided to rummage through Spencer's refrigerator. I took out a tray of defrosted chicken wings and began my hunt for seasonings. I was surprised at the lack of food in his pantry. I guess he hadn't gone grocery shopping in a while. I heated up the oil and placed the chicken in the pan. I watched it for a while as I hummed happily to myself. I had just flipped the wings over when I heard the door open.

"Hey Spence," I greeted as I turned to see him. He threw his stuff down and marched towards me, grabbing my face and crashing his lips against mine in a desperate passion. I instinctively kissed back with just as much eagerness. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands grabbed my bare thighs. He grabbed so hard I had to let out a small gasp, sure that there would be bruises there in the morning.

"You're home early" I breathed as his hands roamed my body, pushing my slip up my thighs. He set me on top of the table, and I could feel the bulge in his pants growing as he pressed himself against me.

"I told Hotch I needed to be home," he said huskily, kissing down my neck and leaving little bite marks. He stopped at a spot just above my collarbone that cause me to let out a small moan of satisfaction. Spencer had never been this aggressive.

"Maybe I should stay away more often," I laughed. He grabbed my face and stared straight into my eyes.

"No. Definitely not," he said with seriousness in his stare. I simply nodded, and once again our bodies were moving and grinding against each other.

"The food," I managed to say in between our eagerness.

"Leave it," he replied as he hastily pushed the straps of my dress down, revealing my bare breasts. I smirked as I saw his eyes wander over them as he reached out and stroked them.

"You're beautiful," he said, with such sincereness that I felt my mouth soften into a smile. I took the opportunity to lock my arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss once more as I pushed his shirt up over his head. We were both breathing heavily as he pulled away and began to unbuckle his pants.

"Spence!" I shouted as I saw the pan go up in flames. The smoke immediately hit the smoke detector causing it to go off, filling the apartment with a high pitched beeping.

"Oh god," he yelled as he rushed to throw the pan into the sink. He turned the water on, quickly diffusing the flame but causing more smoke to rise. I laughed as I hopped off of the table, pushing the straps of my dress up. I grabbed a chair and stood on top of it in order to reach the alarm and turned it off. There was nothing but silence now as I turned to look at Spencer, all sexual vibes now gone.

"Ummm...pizza?" Spencer asked as he stood there half naked with a grin on his face.

"Pizza sounds good," I agreed with a laugh. "Let me get dressed." I made my way to the room, with Spencer in tow. We quickly threw some new clothes on and made our way out.

"I can't believe you almost burned down the place," I said as I locked the door.

"Correction. We almost burned down the place," Spencer replied with a cheeky grin.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it! I wouldn't expect anything less than this sort of reunion between Luna and Spencer. Follow/favorite/review! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello! I'm sorry for the long wait! Don't forget to favorite/follow/review!_**

* * *

Spencer was eagerly anticipating Luna's arrival. The apartment had been especially neat today, with the coffee table that would have usually filled the middle of the room now set up against the right wall. In its place were layers of blankets laid out on the floor. Candles were lit all around the room, giving a warm glow to the space. He set carnations around the blanket, knowing Luna's love for them.

Today was their 2 year anniversary and Spencer was determined to make it a special one.

He had sent Prentiss and JJ to distract her as he left from work an hour early. Their only job was to make Luna so entertained that she wouldn't notice his absence. Of course Luna noticed immediately but after seeing how hard her friends were trying to distract her, she decided to play along.

It wouldn't be long until she arrived and Spencer fidgeted with every little thing, attempting to make everything perfect.

"I'm home," Luna called out as she threw the door open. A smile immediately spread across her face as she took in the setup Spencer had thrown together.

"Happy anniversary," were Spencer's first words to her as he walked to engulf her in a hug.

"Happy anniversary to you too," came her reply and she wound her arms around him and squeezed gently. She still only came up to his chest and Spencer gave her head a kiss before pulling her over to the blankets he had set down.

"Here, sit," he said and she did. She picked up one of the flowers and played with the petals as Spencer disappeared into the kitchen. The room was a bit cold because winter had rolled around once again. She kicked off her boots and revealed the fuzzy socks that she'd buy by the dozen every time the cold came around.

"Here you go," Spencer appeared with a glass of champagne in his outstretched hand.

"Why thank you, sir," Luna replied as she graciously took it from his grip. She took a sip and felt the slight warmth travel down her throat and spread to her body. Spencer appeared once again and this time handed her a plate.

"Lasagna?" Luna questioned as she looked at the food in front of her. A big slice of lasagna and a side salad were arranged nearly on the plate. She tugged at her necklace as she placed the plate in her lap.

"Yeah, JJ told me," came his reply as he sat down with her. "Is it okay?" He asked slightly worried.

"It's great," Luna answered sincerely. She took her fork and dug into the food hungrily. "Oh my god, Spence," she said between bites, "this is delicious."

He beamed at her compliment. "Thanks." They ate comfortably, sneaking kisses in between bites and talked about their day.

"So JJ and Prentiss, not so subtle you know," Luna laughed. "They tried so hard I knew you were up to something."

"Damn, should've sent Garcia," Spencer replied as he took a sip of champagne. Luna got up to set their plates in the sink before laying back down next to him. He threw an arm around her and they both leaned against the bottom of the sofa.

"I love you," she said happily as she nuzzled into his chest. He squeezed her tighter and smiled to himself.

"I love you too. I adore you, actually," came his reply. And it was true. Spencer had never known such great happiness. To be with someone who understood him, who listened to his every word as he rambled on about things that sometimes had no significance or relevance with their conversation. His mother loved Luna almost as much as he did and even his "nerd" friends thought she was great with the way she kept up with their talks.

Sure, they'd had fights like all couples did. There was jealousy, mostly on his part, and there were many frustrations and stubbornness on her end. But they worked it out each time.

If Luna knew anything from her own parents, it was that patience and understanding was the key to a good relationship so she tried her best to make things work. That mostly came easily and she was grateful for that. She'd never had a love so pure than the one Spencer have to her.

She climbed onto his lap, legs straddling his hips as she placed her lips onto his. He returned her kiss as he gently held her against him.

Everything felt right. They weren't just 2 kids infatuated with each other for a summer. No, they were both adults who knew what they wanted.

Spencer's hands pushed up the velvet shirt she was wearing and landed on her warm stomach. He couldn't help but admire that she still stuck to her usual style of clothing despite their FBI job. Jeans and converse were just another similarity between them.

He gently pushed the shirt over her head, lips unlocking for a second as the fabric came between them. She expertly unbuttoned his blue button down shirt and slipped if off, revealing his lean figure.

Spencer who had once felt insecure about his scrawny figure now didn't think twice about it. Luna had shown his body so much love that he'd accepted who he was and was okay with it now.

Spencer flipped them over, his body hovering above hers. She smiled warmly at him before they once again kissed. Their tongues danced with each other before Spencer began to trace kisses down her neck and towards her breasts. He now expertly unclasped her lacy black bra, a skill he'd had to practice for a while. She gasped as he took her left breast into his mouth and massaged the other. The warmth of his mouth sent shivers through her body and she could feel goosebumps rising on her arms. He switched positions, earning a small moan from her that delighted him.

He'd spent so much time reading about the ways to pleasure a woman but reading wasn't as helpful as experience. And after various times with her he was now confident that he knew what she liked.

He moved his mouth down and placed kisses on the scars that adorned her side and stomach. These were the scars that reminded him that he almost lost her once and they were a motivation to love her now.

He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off along with her underwear. She reciprocated the movement and soon enough they were both naked.

"You're my everything," Spencer spoke softly as he gave her a kiss.

"You're mine too," was her reply. Spencer positioned himself and slowly thrust himself into her as he kissed her mouth harder. He didn't want crazy wild sex, although they'd done that enough for him to know how great it felt. Tonight he just wanted to make love to her.

They could feel their body temperature rise as their bodies moved with one another in sync. Neither had ever had a more satisfying sexual relationship with anyone else as they did with each other.

"Fuck," Spencer moaned as he picked up momentum sliding in and out of her at a quicker pace. Luna's hands scratched down his back as she moaned at the feeling, pulling his mouth to hers in an almost desperate way. Their bodies were so molded together that you couldn't fit anything between them if you tried. Both were covered in sweat as they moved faster, Luna flipping them over so that she straddled him. She rode him slowly at first and then faster as Spencer took her breasts in his mouth as she moved up and down. His hands were on her bottom, guiding her up and down as she neared her climax.

"Spence," she cried out and he quickly turned them over once again, thrusting harder and faster than before. He could feel her muscles tightening around him and he could tell he was nearing his end too. With some quick final thrusts Luna released onto him, causing him to release into her. He grunted as he felt himself throb inside her as he released. She moaned as she felt herself fill with warmth before Spencer's body slumped against hers in a tired mess. They laid there for a couple of minutes both catching their breath. Like every couple, they enjoyed the sexual side of their relationship. They both turned and stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Well done, if I had to grade you I'd give you an A," Luna laughed as she threw one of the many blankets over them.

"I'd give you an A+, an A for being fantastic at sex and the plus for being so damn beautiful," Spencer replied, poking her nose. She crinkled her nose at the touch before propping herself up on her elbows and staring straight at him.

"I love you," she said wholeheartedly. "Not like "oh my god spence you're so cute I love you", more like you're so damn perfect and kind and smart and I can't believe I'm with you because that makes me the luckiest person ever, type of love you," she rambled, as she traced circles on his arm. He grinned at her words before propping himself up as well.

"I love you too. Not in that "oh my god you're so hot I love you" way, more like the you're the most beautiful person in my life and I would never in a million years have expected someone as wonderfully brilliant and gorgeous as you to even look at me twice and I never want to lose you kind of way," Spencer rambled in reply, slightly poking fun at the way she phrased things. She grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek at his response.

"You're never going to lose me," she sighed happily, once again laying down. Spencer sat up and grabbed his boxers before pulling them on and standing. Luna looked at him curiously.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he walked towards the bookshelf. She watched as he pulled out one of his mathematic equation books and reached behind it, taking out a small box.

"You hate math, so I knew exactly where to hide it," Spencer said as he turned around to face her. She quickly sat up holding the blanket against her as she realized he was holding a small velvet box.

"Spence," she began but he put a hand up to shush her. He walked over to her and sat in front of her still form.

"Luna," he grabbed both of her hands in his causing the blanket to fall and reveal her bare upper body, "I love you. I wasn't sure whether I should do this today or wait but I can't wait anymore. We live together, we have the best times of our lives in this little apartment," he motioned to the room. "I don't believe that someone can complete someone else, but you make me want to be a better me. You make me want to get up in the mornings if only to see your beautiful face and your messy bed hair that I think looks great on you. You make me feel like I'm not alone, because I know you're always listening. " Luna's eyes were wide and had begun to fill up with tears at his words.

"And I just know that with you in my life I will never go another day feeling unhappy. And I'm not giving that up. I want you in my life forever and I want our lives to get even bigger and better together." He squeezed her hand and wiped a happy tear away as she smiled at his words. He could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest as he opened the small box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring that easily would've cost a couple of paychecks.

"So I guess what I really want to ask is, Luna, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked as he stretched the box out to her. She nodded excitedly before throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. He smiled the biggest smile in his life as she sat back and he slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit and he couldn't help but think that it looked almost as beautiful as she did. He'd made a good choice. Luna hugged him tightly for minutes, not being able to speak.

"Spence," Luna finally spoke breaking him out of his happy trance, "when we tell this story do you mind leaving out the fact that I was naked,"she laughed as she reached for her clothing. He'd almost forgotten that she was still bare as his nerves had taken over. Now he admired her curves as she slid her shirt back on. She stood and disappeared for a second and reemerged wearing flannel pajama pants. She smiled as she pulled him up and led them to the bedroom where they both curled together under the covers.

"This is beautiful," she commented as she held her hand up and examined the ring. It had a small delicate band that held a good sized diamond. The way it glimmered as the light hit it was mesmerizing. The band itself had tiny diamonds encrusted into it. It was something Luna would have picked herself. Spencer kissed her forehead and rested his head against hers as he looked at the ring as well.

"I'm glad you like it. It took me a while to find one for you," he admitted. He'd spent weeks searching for the right ring and just as he was about to ask Morgan for help, he found it. He'd kept the proposal a secret from them all. He wanted to do something by himself for once.

"Mrs. Luna Reid. It has a nice ring to it," she said happily as she hugged him closer. He smiled at the thought that she'd take his name. He wouldn't force her to do it so came as a relief to know that she wanted to. He watched as she closed her eyes already in a sleepy state. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out to a soft rhythm and she was fast asleep. Spencer simply hugged her closer and let sleep come to him. Today was the happiest day of his life.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hope you like it! Don't forget to favorite/follow/review**_!

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" I asked Spencer as I threw my jacket on. He had gotten dressed and had been sitting in the same spot for around 10 minutes now and was holding his head in his hands.

"Just a headache," he sighed. I frowned and went to rummage through our medicine cabinet. I tossed him the Advil which he easily caught and chugged down.

"If you don't feel well then you should stay home," I suggested, rubbing his back. He shook his head and stood up, placing the bottle of pills on the bedside table.

"Nope. Today's a big day," he replied. I smiled and straightened out the tie her wore beneath his cardigan.

"Penelope is gonna freak out," I laughed looking at my ring. I still couldn't believe that we were getting married. Spencer placed a kiss on my forehead before lacing his long fingers between mine and leading us out of our home.

We made our way to work like every other day, stopping for coffee first. The baristas already had our usuals memorized and they were ready before we even finished ordering. We sipped on our coffee as we entered the building, immediately meeting for a new case.

"Wait. What is that. That big shiny thing on your finger?!" Penelope exclaimed. Spencer and I just looked at each other happily as we waited for the rest of the team to join us.

"Before we talk about the case, Luna and I have an announcement, " Spencer spoke happily as they all sat down.

"We're getting married!" I said excitedly. We were immediately greeted with congratulations as Prentiss took my hand and whistled.

"Wow. Reid, you outdid yourself. I have got to get myself a man," she commented as she looked at the ring. Penelope engulfed me in a side hug in her excitement.

"I can't believe it. You guys are getting married! You're gonna look so beautiful in your dress and you can wear a huge veil and oh my god we have to start planning," she rambled on excitedly.

"Okay okay, we can celebrate later. We have a case, right Hotch?" I replied looking at my boss. He grinned knowing I had to get Penelope back on track after news of this magnitude. I sat next to JJ and Prentiss as Reid took the seat across from me.

"Congrats, I'm really happy for you two," JJ whispered as Penelope began to bring up the slides on the board.

"Thank you," I said happily, looking over at Reid. His eyebrows were furrowed and I could tell he was in pain. He sensed my stare and looked up, immediately changing his attitude as he sent me a smile. I frowned. He shouldn't be here if he didn't feel well.

* * *

Reid's headaches continued for some weeks after that. No matter how many doctors we went to, none knew what was wrong. I felt helpless as he'd collapse and lay in bed as soon as we got home almost every day. Today was no different. I closed the curtains engulfing the room in darkness. I then pulled a blanket over Spencer's curled up body , placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll make tea," I stroked his hair for a moment as he closed his eyes in an attempt to deal with the pain. I pulled out a tea kettle and filled it with water and waited for it to heat up. I stared at the kettle wishing it would hear up fast when my phone rang and I answered it without looking.

"Hello?" I waited for a reply but was met with silence. "Hello?" I repeated but once again no one replied. Frustrated I hung up and removed the screeching tea kettle. I prepared two cups of tea and brought them into our bedroom. Spencer sat up as I handed him his cup and I climbed into bed beside him.

"Thanks love," Spencer said as he took a sip of the warm liquid. I did the same and could feel my tongue burning as I drank. We leaned on each other as we drank. I knew that noise made him feel worse so I refrained from speaking until we were both done.

"Try to sleep. I'm gonna go visit JJ." I let him know as I grabbed both empty cups. He nodded, crawling underneath the blankets. I put the cups in the sink and went back into the room to grab my coat and purse. I bent over and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you," he smiled at my words and gave me another kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

I arrived at JJ's house only to be nearly knocked over by a small body.

"Hey Henry," I chuckled, looking down at the young boy. He'd grown so much and nearly reached my chest already.

"Come on Aunt Luna," he said happily, leading me inside and to the kitchen where his parents sat.

"Hey Will," I greeted JJ's husband.

"Hi Luna, what brings you over to us tonight?" He asked.

"Oh, just needed some girl talk with JJ," I replied looking at the blonde. She nodded, leading us to the living room.

"I'm gonna get dinner started," Will called out as we left the room.

"How is he?" JJ asked as we sat down, already knowing what was on my mind.

"Bad," I sighed, "I don't know what to do. The doctors don't know what it is. And Spence...well he's worried that he'll...that he's going down the same road his mother did," I finished. JJ frowned. Everyone knew that Spencer was afraid of developing schizophrenia just like his mother did and while I doubted he would it was still a possibility all due to genetics.

"I have a book of some herbal remedies that might work," JJ said as she stood and walked to their bookshelf. She scanned them until finally picking out a medium sized one.

"Thanks," I said as she handed it to me. At this point we were trying everything and anything.

The room started to fill up with aromas coming from the kitchen. I could smell garlic mixed with something else. Was it pork? The smell intensified and I could feel my stomach lurch as a sudden wave of nausea hit me, causing he to run to JJ's bathroom and heave into the toilet.

"God, what the hell is Will cooking out there," I commented as JJ appeared at the bathroom door with a glass of water.

"He's making pork chops. The same ones you've had before," JJ replied with an amused tone. "Luna, has this been happening a lot lately?"

"No. Just with pork," I replied. "And a whole bunch of other things," I added quietly. She smiled widely as she handed me the glass of water. I cringed as I took a gulp. Yikes. I definitely needed to brush my teeth.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" She asked nearly causing me to spit water out.

"No. I haven't actually bought one," I confided. I don't know why but I kept putting it off. Maybe it was the fact that I was too worried about Spencer's health to spend a second thinking about mine.

"Well, you should. I had those same symptoms with Henry." I nodded as I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the book once more.

"Thanks again for the book JJ. I'll see you later," I said goodbye and gave Henry a hug on my way out.

"You're not staying for dinner?" Will called out as he saw me walk by.

"I don't think I could stomach it," I yelled back before waving once more and getting into my car. JJ and Henry watched as I did so to make sure I was safe. It was something everyone did now. You get kidnapped one time and everyone watches you like a hawk afterwards.

* * *

I picked up a pregnancy test on the way home and threw it into my purse. I was surprised to find Spencer awake when I got home.

"Hey what happened? Not sleeping?" I asked as I set my stuff down. He was sitting watching informercials in his pajamas and robe.

"I was but the phone rang. No one answered though," he replied as he stared blankly at the tv. I took a seat next to him and reached for the remote. He let it slip through his hand and I shut the television off.

"Spence, tell me what's going through your head," I said softly as I ran a hand through his hair. He stayed quiet for a while but I knew not to press him. He had that look in his eyes where he was just trying to find the right way to word things.

"I'm scared," he said finally. "I... I don't want to end up like my mom," he said quietly almost ashamed. I immediately turned his face towards me.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to you. The chances of you developing schizophrenia from her are only 16%. That means there's a whole 84% chance that you won't. And plus you're 31 now, men usually develop it sooner and you're way past the whole young adolescence phase so your chances are even lower." He looked at me for a second in wonder. "That's right, you're not the only one who reads around here," I said as I tried to lighten the mood. He grinned slightly before sighing.

"I guess I just don't know what will make me feel better. But I do feel a bit better after that nap," he admitted.

"JJ gave me a home remedy book so I'll have you sorted out in no time," I smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips. His mood already seemed to be a little uplifted from my statistics rant.

"Now come on, let's go have some fun," I said jumping up. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Fun? Where?" He asked as he waited for some grand answer.

"Ummm...bedroom?" I replied with a wink. He broke out into a smile before standing and throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a yelp of surprise from the sudden movement.

"Bedroom it is."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Don't forget to review/follow/favorite!**_

* * *

"So?" Emily asked eagerly as I walked out of the bathroom. JJ and Emily sat on my bed with big smiles on their faces. Spencer had gone out with Will and Henry leaving us girls alone for the day and the first thing they did was force me to take the pregnancy test I'd bought and neglected to take. Those 2 minutes of waiting for the little pink plus sign to appear were excruciating.

"Well, I'm pregnant," I said waving the stick around.

"Congrats!" Emily cheered as she pulled me in for a hug. JJ did the same before allowing me to take a seat across from them on our computer chair. At that moment the phone rang and Emily jumped up.

"I'll get it, don't you move," she said happily before she scurried away. I couldn't help but smile at her silliness.

"So when are you telling Reid?" JJ asked. I sighed and ran a hand through my long hair. I really needed a haircut soon.

"I don't know. He's just now getting better. He hasn't had a headache in three days. I'm scared it'll stress him out and bring them back," I confided chewing the inside of my cheek.

"Stressed? Luna, he'll be ecstatic. You know how much he loves kids and how much he loves you. It'll make him happy." She smiled brightly and I thought about it. It would make him happy. He'd be a dad, something he'd always wanted to be.

"I'll tell him soon," I assured her as Emily walked back in.

"Eh, must've been a wrong number. So anyways, we have to go now don't we? It's almost 3," she said looking at her watch.

"Yes let's go! We have to pick up Penelope so we can pick out your bridesmaid dresses" I said excitedly. Our wedding was in 2 months and almost everything was set up. We planned a small backyard wedding, with Rossi being our gracious host. Just our friends and immediate family were going to attend. It was something small and simple that was supposed to have an easygoing feeling.

My dress was already purchased. I picked a lace sleeveless dress that hugged my waist tightly before flaring out slightly into a small gown look. I'd fallen in love at first sight and hoped Spencer would feel the same.

Of course I hadn't planned on being pregnant during my wedding, but JJ assured me that I wouldn't be showing in the dress. It was still too soon.

"So?" Penelope asked as soon as she got into the car.

"Pregnant," JJ and Emily both chorused before I could say anything. I chuckled as I began to drive, trying to focus on the road instead of the excitement erupting from the backseat.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be an aunt again!" Penelope cheered. "So what are you gonna name it?"

"Penelope, please I haven't even thought about that yet," I exclaimed.

"Lies. Every girl has their kids' names picked out since they're little. Now tell me."

"Okay okay... If it's a boy, Oliver. If it's a girl, Chloe," I admitted. She cheered and went on about how cute that sounded for the remaining time in the car. When we finally got to the bridal shop I was exhausted from all her excitement.

"Oh, I like that one," I commented as Emily stepped out in a strapless burgundy dress.

"Me too," JJ agreed. Penelope stared for a while before chiming in.

"Yup, definitely the one," she agreed.

* * *

"So how's the wedding coming along?" Will asked as we sat watching Henry play at the park. I thought about it before replying.

"Good. Luna's just getting bridesmaid dresses and we should be all set," I replied. Everything was so close and it made me anxious yet excited at the same time.

"JJ said Luna had a sister. Is she going to be at the wedding?"

"Um, no. Luna's sister passed away 6 years ago." I answered uncomfortably. That was one aspect of Luna's life that's she always kept to herself. It had taken her a while to confide that in me but I wasn't surprised that she'd told JJ. They had both lost sisters.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Will said quietly. "At least she has you. You're a good guy Spencer. You guys will make a wonderful married couple."

"She's a great woman. I'm lucky to have her. She makes me happy."

"Good, that's good. I'm happy for you," he said with a smile. His marriage with JJ was something I admired. Both were busy all the time yet always managed to make things work.

I could only hope that we would be as lucky.

* * *

"Hey, where's Reid?" Morgan asked as I walked into the room.

"Headache. He went weeks without one and out of nowhere today it just hit him," I sighed thinking about the mess of a man I left back home. I'd definitely have to pass by for some comfort food later.

I spent hours with Emily reviewing and consulting on some cases. It'd been a while since we'd had a big case and I was starting to get a bit bored, although I did appreciate the fact no one was getting killed.

"Luna. Team. I need to speak with you." Hotch announced as he came out of his office with Penelope. They both looked upset and we followed in suit and awaited the announcement.

"For some absurd reason, the California police has neglected to tell us some information. Tony Parkins, the man who attacked Luna, escaped from prison over a month ago. They haven't been able to find him yet. Now I doubt that he'd travel here but it's best to be on alert until he emerges again." I sat frozen in my seat. The man who took me from my father's home and sliced me open was out on the streets again. The past years I'd been able to sleep knowing he was behind bars but now that wasn't true anymore.

"Are you serious? What are they doing to find him?" Morgan spoke angrily. Everyone around me had the same disbelief and anger written on their faces.

"Everything they can. It's not our case anymore." Hotch spoke sternly causing us all to just sit in silence.

"Can... Can you guys not mention this to Reid? I'll tell him on my own," I asked quietly. They all nodded unsure of how to react to me. The last thing I needed at this point was Spencer worrying about this. Not when we had a kid on the way that he still didn't know about.

I spent the rest of the day in my own head with everyone constantly asking if I was alright. I guess I looked worse than I thought.

* * *

"Hey Spence," I greeted tiredly as I walked through the door. I could smell freshly baked chocolate cake, a smell that caused my stomach to jump with craving. I walked into the kitchen where Spencer was and gave him a quick kiss.

"How was work?" He asked as I pulled a plate out of the cabinet and cut into the chocolate cake that sat on the counter. It was still warm, a sign that it hadn't been out of the oven for long.

"I didn't have to leave the state so that's a plus," I replied, purposely leaving out the details of today. I took a seat at the counter as he leaned against the refrigerator.

"Well I'm glad because you can't leave without me," Spencer replied jokingly. I grinned as I took a bite of the cake and moaned at the richness of it.

"God, Spence. I'm so glad I'm marrying you." I said as I took another bite. He smiled and sat next to me. "Hey, get your own," I teased as he produced a spoon and took a bite of my slice.

"Damn, I am a good cook," he said as he swallowed.

"I'm supposed to be the baker and you're taking that from me," I reminded him as I shook my head. He threw an arm around me and placed a kiss on my head.

"You know you're the better baker. Now, what do you want for dinner? I've got pork chops defrosted," he mentioned as he got up and opened the refrigerator. The thought of pork chops made my stomach churn.

"No, I think I'm going to go lay down. I'm feeling tired. Might take a nap," I replied.

"Oh, okay." He gave me a confused look as I wasn't one to usually skip dinner. I did my best to avoid his gaze as I walked into the bedroom. I changed into my pajamas, stopping to stare at my stomach. It was still flat and there was no difference. It'd been a month.

"God, Luna, what are you doing," I muttered to myself as I got into bed. I had to tell Spencer about everything. I knew he'd be happy about the baby but he wouldn't be pleased to hear about Tony Parkins. Neither was I.

My stomach growled and I knew I had to eat. I prayed that Spencer didn't go through with the pork chops.

"Tell him, tell him," I repeated to myself over and over. I had to tell him about Tony Parkins. He wouldn't forgive me if I kept it from him. "Come on Luna, tell him."

I walked into the kitchen and was relieved to see that there was no sign of pork chops. There was also no sign of Spencer. I made my way into the living room and saw him sitting eating yogurt with South Park on the tv.

"South Park? Really?" I asked amused. He turned around surprised and looked a bit ashamed.

"I lost the remote control," he defended. "What happened? I thought you were taking a nap. Everything okay?" He set his empty cup of yogurt down and stood up.

"Yeah. I just.. Let's get a pizza? I'm actually starving," I blurted out. He smiled and grabbed the phone.

"That sounds really good because you not eating was actually causing me to starve. So pepperoni and pineapple?" He asked already knowing my favorite. I nodded and waited as he placed the order before setting down the phone. "30 minutes. Hey, you okay?" He asked worriedly at my silence. I nodded and walked into him, throwing my arms around his body. He was startled at the sudden impact but wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." Telling him could wait another day.


	17. Chapter 17

_**So sorry for the wait! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**_

"Do you need me to take you to the doctor?" I asked worriedly as I held Luna's hair back as she heaved into the toilet. It seemed like one of us was always sick in the morning.

"No," she said before she heaved once more, the contents of last night's dinner spilling out. I guess the pizza didn't sit well with her. "I'm okay. I just need some rest." She said as she stood up tiredly. She rinsed out her mouth before furiously brushing her teeth in a desperate attempt to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Do you need me to stay? I'll tell Hotch you need me here," I suggested as she finished up.

"No, sweetie you go. I'll be okay. Watch I'll try to sleep some more and I'll be up and about by noon." She replied as she crawled back underneath the covers.

"Okay..." I answered, still unsure whether to leave her or not. I watched her eyes close in exhaustion and her breathing even out in seconds. For some reason she had been restless all night, something that hadn't happened in a long time. She woke up every 10 minutes and she'd been up since 6 this morning puking. Her body must be exhausted.

I decided to go to work since Luna had fallen asleep and I wouldn't be much help to a sleeping person. I worried about her the entire train ride. I decided to take the subway instead of Luna's car today. That way if she felt too sick she could drive to the hospital. I walked into work and set down my coffee as usual before greeting JJ.

"Hey, I heard Luna isn't coming. She sick?" JJ asked worried.

"Yeah. Must've been something she ate. She's been up vomiting since the morning," I answered.

"Yeah I'm sure that's it," she said with a grin, leaving me confused. I brushed it off as I turned to the work I had to do today. I examined the cases Luna was working on and was impressed on the notes she'd made as a consultant. She'd always been bright and it was something that drew me to her. Stereotypes would say that a girl as beautiful and cool as Luna wouldn't be a "nerd", but she was one of the only people who could keep up with my conversations without needing much clarification. It was something I valued tremendously. Like my mother often told me, I really hit the jackpot with her.

"Hey kid, all ready to get married next month?" Morgan asked as he strolled by. He stopped at my desk with a cup of coffee in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Yes. At least one of us is settling down," I replied with a grin.

"Hey, watch it kid. Besides, if it was Luna I'd have settled down a while ago," he commented before walking to his office. I sighed knowing how Morgan still thought Luna was hot and all of that. At first it made me feel insecure but Luna had assured me multiple times that she had never thought of Morgan in that way. Now I just simply accepted the fact that men would always look at Luna, although the fact that Luna only looked at me made me feel better.

"Hey boy wonder, how are you holding up?" Penelope asked as she walked up to me. I smiled at her quirkiness.

"My headache went away so I'm feeling much better," I replied.

"And Luna? How's she?" She asked worriedly.

"She's been nauseous and vomiting but I think she might just be coming down with food poisoning," I answered.

"No, no. I'm talking about Tony Parkins. How is she holding up? Is she sleeping? I'm here if she needs me," Penelope replied rapidly with worry laced in her voice.

"Tony Parkins? What are you-" I stopped mid sentence as I recognized the name of the man who nearly took everything from me. "Penelope what's going on. What happened with Tony Parkins?" I asked seriously.

"Oh no. Oh no she didn't tell you yet. Oh god I opened my mouth and now she's going to kill me oh my go-" I interrupted her rant as I shushed her.

"Penelope. Tell me." I said sternly.

"Well, um, Tony Parkins escaped prison and no one knows where he is."

I felt numb at her words. How could it be that such a monster could be on the loose again. I stayed quiet for seconds before my mind woke up and I could feel the anger soar through me.

"What?! How could they be so incompetent. Why didn't Luna tell me? For fuck's sake this is the guy who nearly killed her and she comes home and doesn't say anything?!" Penelope's eyes widened as my voice became louder and more obscenities laced through.

"Reid, she probably just needed time." Penelope said in an attempt to calm me down.

"Tell Hotch I had to go home. He can reprimand me later," I said as I gathered my stuff.

"Wait, no you can't leave. Come on Spencer, please," Penelope pleaded.

"What would you do if your soon to be wife's killer was out there and you didn't know? And I left her alone! I'm leaving," I stated firmly as I picked up my bag and left the BAU as fast as I could. I felt hurt and angry at Luna. I didn't understand why she couldn't tell me. This was a big deal. No wonder she couldn't sleep last night.

The ride home took longer than usual and I did my best to collect my feelings. I couldn't just barge in angry. After all it was her killer who was out, not mine. She probably felt worse than I did.

I opened the door to a lounging Luna on the sofa. She still wore her pajamas, a matching pink flannel set. Her hair wasn't brushed but her complexion seemed much healthier than it did this morning. She looked away from the television as she heard me open the door.

"Hey, you're home early," she said surprised, "did something happen? I told you I was fine. You didn't have to leave early."

"You're not fine." I answered bluntly. Her eyebrows furrowed at my harsh tone.

"Spence what are you talking about?" She asked in confusion. She muted the tv and turned to me.

"When were you planning on telling me Tony Parkins is out?" I asked through gritted teeth. I had told myself to control my anger but it was proving to be more difficult than I thought.

"I... I didn't want to worry you when we already have so much going on," she said as she crossed her arms in defense.

"Worry me? So much going on? The man who nearly killed you is out! No wonder you couldn't sleep last night!" I yelled in frustration. She bit her lip and avoided my gaze as she stared at the floor.

"Luna! I don't care what we have going on! So we're getting married, you really think the wedding was a good enough reason to not tell me!?"

"It's not that," she said meekly.

"Then what is it? Because I'm not understanding how you could keep this from me," I asked as I sat next to her. She stayed quiet for a minute as I collected myself. I could feel my rapid heartbeat begin to slow and I mentally scolded myself for yelling in the first place. I stared at my hands in shame before she placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her touch.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly as she finally looked me in the eyes. I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes and my body froze.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. My mind was attempting to process what she had just said.

"I'm pregnant. That's why I've been so sick lately," she answered as she nervously picked at her fingers. She was pregnant. I was her fiancé which meant that unless she had a lover, which I was 100% sure she didn't, I was the father of that child.

I threw my arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

"I'm going to be a dad," I said with tears threatening to fall on my cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked as I pulled away. She wiped the tears from her eyes before explaining.

"You were having your headaches and I didn't want to stress you out even more," she explained as she smiled slightly at how huge my grin was.

"Stress me out? Luna this is the best news I've ever heard. It's a happy thing," I exclaimed as I hugged her again and gave her a kiss. "Come on, we have to go celebrate," I said picking her up in my arms. Her petite frame was easily manageable as I strode to the door.

"Spence, I'm in pajamas," Luna said pointedly. I blushed as I realized the excitement was clouding my perception. "Let's just stay home and cuddle. Please?" She said giving me her puppy dog eyes. I smiled brightly.

"Whatever my future wife and mother of my child wants," I replied as I made a u-turn back to the bedroom. She giggled as I set her down on the bed before pouncing on top as well. I pressed my ear to her stomach, which was still incredibly toned. "Hey, little man, I know you're in there and I can't wait for you to develop and come meet us outside in the world," I spoke, "although you're already living in my entire world, your mommy Luna."

I felt Luna's hand stroke my hair as I laid there in bliss. "You don't know whether it's going to be a boy or girl yet," Luna commented teasingly.

"Might be twins," I grinned hugely as her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I've seen JJ. I think one at a time is good," she laughed. I smiled as I watched her nose crinkle and her white teeth become exposed. She looked beautiful when she laughed. I sat up and moved closer to her small body that was shielded with comfortable sleepwear.

"I am the luckiest man alive to have you," I said as I placed a hand on her cheek. She instinctively pressed her cheek into me, a gesture that made me smile. I pulled her into a slow tender kiss as I could feel my heart overflowing with love and admiration.

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world too," she said breathlessly as she pulled away. We stared at each other for a moment, eyes locking before our love turned into passion. I tore Luna's clothes off as she did the same, her eyes a mixture of lust and love.

Years ago I would never have thought a woman could look at me in such a way. The few women I had been with had always looked disappointed at my scrawny figure but Luna never once looked at me that way. She looked at me as if I was the most amazing man she'd ever seen and it made my self-confidence build.

Luna giggle as she shoved me against the bed, crawling over me. My hands roamed up and down her body as she trailed kisses along my neck.

"You know, this is what got us into this situation in the first place," she smirked as she slowly made her way down my torso.

I laughed at her observation. "Hey, no regrets here."


	18. Chapter 18

_**I apologize for the wait! Don't forget to review/favorite/follow!**_

Spencer's body hit the floor abruptly with only a thin mat to ease his fall. Beads of sweat were rolling off of his forehead and onto the floor. He could feel his muscles ache as he rolled onto his back.

"I don't know how you do this," he managed to get out as he breathed heavily. He took deep breaths and filled his lungs up with oxygen noisily.

"Come on you big baby," Luna's reply came. Spencer turned his head slightly and saw her body still twisted into a crane position, her arms fully supporting her petite body off of the ground. She stayed there for a couple more seconds before gracefully untangling herself and sitting next to him.

"I didn't think Yoga was that hard. I'd read books on it and it all seemed simple enough," Spencer said, furrowing his eyebrows at his failure. Luna laughed and shoved his sweaty body slightly in a teasing manner.

"Reading about it is not the same as doing it," she reminded him. He scowled, embarrassed at the fact he wasn't very athletic compared to her. Actually, he wasn't very athletic at all. "It's not for everyone, Spence. No shame in that. It took me a while to get used to it and that's only because my stubborn ass refused to be defeated."

Spencer had to agree there. Luna would do things simply because she didn't want to be able to not do them. Her stubbornness was admirable to say the least. He recalled watching her do yoga in the mornings and how easily she transitioned between poses made it seem like something simple that even he could do. Now he wondered how she even managed to look so peaceful while doing those exercises. He'd wanted to try it out this morning with her and immediately regretted it as soon as they moved past the initial breathing techniques and the corpse pose.

"Are you going to get up or what?" Luna asked, amused at his distaste for any physical activities. She'd woken up in a good mood today and Spencer's attitude was only adding to her amusement.

"Shhh I'm in corpse pose," Spencer said with closed eyes. She chuckled as he just laid there with his hands to his sides.

"Alright, well make some coffee whenever you decide to rise from the dead. I'm going to take a shower." Spencer simply nodded his head in indication that he had heard her and she made her way to their bedroom. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before turning on the water for her shower.

She hissed as she stepped into the tub, hot water hitting her back. Slowly she relaxed and let the hot water soothe her muscles. They didn't ache as bad as Spencer's probably did but she still got sore from time to time.

Spencer stood up and rolled up their yoga mats before placing them underneath their bed. He sat on their bed and stared at the door leading to the bathroom. He could hear Luna singing Hotline Bling in the shower and he chuckled at her recent obsession with Drake. She'd often blast his music in the car and attempt to rap, something that she wasn't very good at but made him smile.

He grabbed some boxers and went into the bathroom. He undressed before pulling the shower curtain open.

"Oh! You scared me," Luna exclaimed. She just shook her head with a grin and moved, letting him stand underneath the shower head. Spencer watched as she scrubbed her body with her favorite shower gel. It smelled like lavender which is why she smelled the way she did. But it was almost as though the scent had penetrated her skin years ago because even on days she didn't shower the scent still lingered.

He began to wash his hair. He was done pretty quick because of his recent haircut. Morgan made fun of him for looking like he was in a boy band but Luna couldn't keep her hand off of him so he didn't have any complaints. Besides, it was easier to maintain this way.

He traded places with Luna, allowing her to rinse off as he washed his own body. She stared at him as he did so, a gleam in her eye.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the most perfect man I have ever seen," she said dreamily. Spencer smiled at his fiancé and kissed her forehead.

"You tell me that every day," he laughed as they traded places once again. Instead of getting out of the shower, Luna pressed herself against him and planted a firm kiss on his lips as she stood on her toes. Spencer deepened the kiss as the water hit them both, the soap on his body running down.

"Mhmm, come on. We have to go to work," Spencer reminded her as she tried to seduce him. He didn't need to be seduced, he was always ready for her. But they had a case to work on and he didn't like being irresponsible. She pouted at his rejection but knew he was right.

"Fine, but you owe me," she replied as she got out of the shower.

"I do," Spencer agreed as he finished up. They both got dressed and ate a quick breakfast before heading off to work. She turned the radio on and tried to sing along to the latest Drake song, feeding her current obsession.

"You know, sometimes I forget how young you are," he commented as he watched her dance around.

"I'm only 2 years younger than you!" She exclaimed in an incredulous voice. They both laughed and she changed the station to the news instead.

Spencer knew he was lucky to have found her. He was one of the youngest FBI agents they had and yet here she popped up, out of nowhere, and came into their lives. She was a genius. Not one like himself although their IQ's were close enough to spark a small rivalry from time to time. The only thing that made him different from her was his eidetic memory and the fact that he tended to rant about facts. Other than that they were pretty much the same.

"Morning Rossi," Luna greeted her godfather with a hug and kiss on the cheek. He reciprocated the action with warmth.

"How are you my dear," he asked her pleasantly.

"Good, I'm good," she replied happily as she turned to look at Spencer. He was seated at his desk and it was evident that Morgan was there teasing him about something as a red blush spread through his face. Spencer looked up and made eye contact with her and quickly looked away. Luna knew immediately that they were talking about her.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" She asked as she walked over to them with a knowing look. Morgan had a cheeky smile on his face.

"Nothing you need to worry about princess," he replied. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off in search of Emily. Spencer glared at Morgan for a second before Luna turned her attention to him.

"What was that about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He blushed and looked away.

"Typical Morgan things," he said in an attempt to be dismissive.

"So sex?" Luna asked as she sat on his desk.

"Basically," Spencer nodded, looking away. Luna thought it was cute how he was still embarrassed to talk about their sex life to their friends. She stood up and grabbed the case files from his desk.

"Hey, you're the best I've ever had," she said with a wink. Spencer watched as she walked away towards Hotch's office. His eyes roamed over her and he stared at her tiny waist and the way her hips curved out. He found himself regretting telling her no in the shower this morning.

"She has the greatest ass I've ever seen," he heard a voice comment. He looked up to see Penelope standing next to him. "Don't tell her I said that. I get enough reprimand for the way Derek and I talk," she said quickly. Spencer grinned, knowing that both of her comments were true.

"Don't worry about it," he assured her.

"My god, Reid, you two are the most perfect couple I've ever seen. I mean the way you two look at each other and the chemistry is so there like it could just explode and obliterate us. Remember when you didn't let me try to set you up? Ohhh, I bet you regret that now, could've been hitting that way earlier."

"Garcia!" Spencer exclaimed. He thought it weird that everyone commented on his sex life now. Although he had to admit that having a sex life in general was a well needed change.

"What? Girls talk. And I hear you're pretty good in bed, best she's ever had," she replied casually. Spencer blushed, feeling both embarrassed and proud at the same time. He'd never thought about how Luna would describe him to others and he was pleased to find out that it was so positive.

"Come on Reid, we have a case," he stood and followed the brightly colored analyst into the round table room. Luna was seated next to Emily and they were laughing at something that they had said.

"Bout time, lover boy." Emily teased. Hotch settled everyone down in order to allow Penelope to speak.

"Okay. Three days ago a couple went missing, Alex Boliveros and Giselle Hernandez. Both in their late twenties and physically fit. They were abducted from their homes and later found in a nearby park. They had been drugged and stabbed to death. Alex was stabbed twelve times, Giselle thirty-five times."

"There was more anger towards the woman," Luna commented with a frown.

"Could it be possible that the real target was the girl and her boyfriend just happened to be in the way?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe, but I doubt he'd put the effort of twelve stabs if he didn't care about him at all." Rossi commented. They all sat looking through the crime photos. Crimes that were near home always put them on edge.

"Luna and JJ will go check out the home they were abducted from. Spencer and Rossi go to the coroner and see what you can find out about their deaths. Emily, Morgan and I will head down to the police station to talk to the family members." Hotch assigned everyone a task and they didn't waste any time.

Spencer felt a little disappointed that he was separated from Luna because he was protective of her. But deep down he knew she could take care of herself. She'd proven that over the years.

"She'll be fine," Rossi said with a knowing look as they got into their car.

"I know."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello! I hope everyone had a lovely Valentine's day :) I apologize for the wait. I promise I'll update soon! Don't forget to review/favorite/follow!**_

"Looks like there was a struggle," JJ said as she snapped on her gloves.

"Yeah well I imagine taking down two people isn't easy," I replied as I looked at the scene. Everything was a mess. The small book shelf that they owned had fallen and there was broken glass everywhere you stepped.

"He must have gotten to the woman first," JJ said as she looked at the bedside tables. The woman's side was still neat while the man's was in complete disarray.

"Take out the weaker one first and then all you have left is to subdue the boyfriend." I pulled out my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey Penelope, it's Luna," I greeted.

"Hello my lovely moon goddess what can I do for ya?" I smiled at her greeting before answering her.

"Yeah, how were Alex and Giselle's financial situations?" I asked as I looked around. Their house seemed humble enough but as I looked through their closet there was an abundant amount of designer dresses.

"Alex was good. Didn't owe anything substantial and he payed all his credit bills on the dot. Never a late payment," she replied. "Oh... Giselle is a different story. All her credit cards are maxed out. And according to the usage, she had a bad gambling problem."

"Thanks Garcia." I turned to look at JJ who was pulling off a hair from the shelf.

"Could belong to our unsub," she said as she placed it in a plastic bag.

"So apparently our girl Giselle had a gambling problem. Could be that she just owed money to someone and when she didn't repay it, they decided to take matters into their own hands. The boyfriend could have just been a casualty," I told her.

"Still, seems a little extreme don't you think?" JJ pondered. I nodded, the explanation didn't seem right.

When we regrouped at the station it was already nighttime. We were all tired and hadn't made much progress. You could feel the frustration radiating from everyone.

"The murder was brutal. They both had cuts that were both deep and wide. No hesitation marks though, our guy is a real sadist."

Morgan informed.

"They found some DNA underneath Alex's fingernails and we're running it for a match right now," Spencer added.

"Well we had no luck. Alex was the perfect man apparently. No one with intention to harm him. Giselle had a gambling problem but we did background checks on anyone who could possibly have a reason to hurt her and came up with nothing," Emily said, exhaustion in her voice.

"Alright. Everyone go sleep for a while. Rossi and I will stay here in case anything happens." For once everyone was grateful for Hotch's orders. We all piled into a car and drove to the hotel nearby where we would be staying for the night.

Our room was surprisingly spacious. Immediately next to the entrance was the bathroom to the left, and if you kept walking you found a large king size bed and an air conditioner.

"We're getting nowhere on the case," I sighed as I changed into pajama shorts. The air conditioner was on and running, blocking out the summer heat. Spencer wore his usual sleepwear, flannel pants and a t-shirt.

"I hate to say it but we need more bodies to gather information from," he replied as he climbed into bed. I nodded grimly.

I was about to hop into bed when I heard the doorknob rattle and turned to look at the door. I approached it, thinking it would probably be Prentiss wanting to talk like she often did. To my surprise I was met with an empty hallway.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked as he sat up and watched me curiously.

"Nothing," I replied as I shut the door making sure to lock it. "I just thought I heard someone at the door." I made my way back to Spencer, turning off all the lights except for the small bedside lamp and climbing into bed with him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him as I watched his face in the dim light. His sharp nose cast a shadow and his long eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. He turned to look at me, reaching a hand out to stroke my hair. I felt a pleasant tingling sensation as he did so. It was one of my favorite gestures.

"I'm thinking about the fact we haven't told the team about baby Reid yet," he said with a grin as he placed a hand on my stomach. I smiled at his eagerness.

"Half the team knows already," I admitted sheepishly. He looked at me incredulously. "Hey, you know the girls. They figured it out as soon as I started having morning sickness," I said in my defense. He rolled his eyes, knowing how right I was.

"Fine, but I get to tell the guys."

"Deal," I replied happily as I patted his thin hand.

"We get married in 3 weeks," he said, rolling on to his side to face me. I mimicked his actions, coming face to face. He looked tired, the bags under his eyes never really going away. But his smile was genuine. He was the happiest I'd seen him since I agreed to marry him. It was really quite adorable.

"We do. You ready to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?" I asked, only partly joking. I was sure he was, but a part of me feared that he'd back out at the last second. But another part of me told me I was being stupid because this man loved me more than anyone ever had. He made sure to let me know everyday.

"I don't like to think of it as stuck with. More like forever having good company." I smiled at his response. It was nice feeling loved.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me. His brown eyes watched my face, both his profiler and fiancé instincts trying to determine what I was feeling at that moment.

"I'm thinking...," I started, placing a hand on his chest. I took a dramatic pause, "that I... Really... Want... Some pizza right now."

Spencer stared at me for a split second before bursting into laughter. I smiled at his outburst, snuggling into his arms. His chest rumbled as his roars filled the room.

"You know, you're something." He said once he finally recollected himself. I had been craving pizza for weeks, always talking about the various toppings and cheesy deliciousness. His arms wrapped around me and I could feel our bodies relax into the bed. After a long day we were finally getting some well needed rest.

A noise caused me to wake. I cursed the fact I was a light sleeper as I looked at the clock. Spencer was asleep next to me, soft snores coming from his body. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Fuck," I whispered as I stubbed my toe with the suitcase filled with our files. I breathed deeply to get over the pain. A noise came the bathroom that caused me to look up.

"What the hell," I muttered. Please don't be rats. Please don't be rats, I repeated in my head.

I drew back a curtain, allowing the streetlight in before I began to near the bathroom. A dark figure revealed himself and I immediately took a step back. The dim light reflected on his face and recognition dawned on me.

"Spencer!" I managed to shout out before I was overpowered, a wet cloth shoved against my nose and mouth. I heard Spencer yell something but I couldn't make it out as I fell into unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Please review/favorite/follow! I love hearing what you all think!_**

"Hello? Reid?" Morgan spoke into the phone. The high pitched ring of his cell phone had interrupted his sleep in the late hours. It was something he had grown accustomed to with his job.

He waited to hear his friend respond, expecting to be told to come in because of a new development in the case. Instead he heard nothing but crashing and noise.

"Reid?!" He screamed into the phone, immediately alarmed. He heard more shuffling before he heard his voice.

"Tony Parkins!" Reid called out before the line went dead. Morgan raked his brain for a second before the name clicked. It was the man who had nearly killed Luna. The same man who had escaped from prison. He didn't lose any time as he immediately ran out of his room with his gun, not caring that he was only in boxers. He pounded on Emily's door on his way to the stairwell. She opened it and took one look at his fleeting body before grabbing her own weapon and running after him. They both took the stairs, cursing the fact that the hotel had separated them on completely different floors. 8 floors in between them was enough time to get away.

They reached the room that their colleagues were staying in and immediately noticed the door ajar. Morgan motioned for her to stay before cautiously entering the room.

There wasn't much in the room to begin with. The only sign of a struggle was the lamp that was now strewn on the floor and the curtain the had been ripped from the window.

"They're gone," he told Emily as he motioned her in. She looked around in confusion.

"Who?" was all she could muster to say.

"Tony Parkins."

Spencer groaned as he lifted his head, his mind still fuzzy. He blinked several times as he attempted to wake himself up. There was only a dim light coming from a lamp that was out of his reach. His eyes adjusted and he immediately sat up as he saw Luna. Her limp figure was chained to a metal pipe. Her wrists and ankles were in chains, making it impossible for her to stand. Spencer tried to reach her only to find that he was in the same position, only less extreme. Only his left hand was chained to a pipe in the wall, his right hand free. He attempted to stand but couldn't due to the awkward position of his chained wrist. He yanked at the chain but it was no use.

"Luna," he whispered. There was no response. "Luna," he repeated again, this time a little louder. He heard her groan as she began to wake.

He took in his surroundings. It looked like a basement of some sort. It felt cold and damp, only a slight warm breeze coming through the cracks of a small boarded up window. There was a small workspace against the wall behind him that had random tools and a small bed that was collecting dust. This wasn't good. He only hoped that the team would find them soon.

"Spence?" Luna spoke as she finally regained consciousness. Her eyes observed him from afar. They had been separated to different sides of the room. "Spence you're bleeding," she said worriedly. She gestured to his head which had dried up blood on it.

"Yeah, I tried to put up a fight. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he replied upset. She shook her head.

"Bastard had chloroform. I was out before I could do anything. I don't blame you." She sighed as she slumped against the wall. She looked at her surroundings in distaste. "How long do you think we'll be here?"

"I called Morgan before he took me down. I yelled out his name. I'm hoping he heard it," Spencer replied worriedly. He honestly didn't know what to do to get out of this one.

The door to the basement swung open as the room was flooded with light. Both FBI agents were automatically put on edge.

"Well, nice to see your pretty face again," he spoke as he walked closer to Luna. She pushed herself against the wall in an attempt to get away from him. He simply chuckled and kneeled down to her level. He held a knife against her cheek.

"Leave her alone," Spencer said with all the bravery he could muster. Parkins just turned to look at him.

"I'm surprised to see that you're still here. Would've thought you'd realize how insignificant this little bitch was," he said with amusement as he yanked Luna's hair back. She hissed and fought back the urge to spit in his face. She knew how he got when aggravated. It wasn't something she wanted to go through again.

"You wanna know how I found you?" He said as he dug his knife into her cheek just enough to draw some blood. "You see, after I escaped I thought to myself, should I really risk my freedom for some little bitch? But just like my friend over there," he said, pointing his knife at Spencer.

"I'm not your friend," Spencer said through gritted teeth as he yanked on the chain in desperation.

"Don't interrupt." Parkins said harshly. "So I was saying, just like my friend , I decided you were special. So I got my ass to D.C and I tracked you down, except the address I had wasn't the one you were living in anymore." He threw Luna against the wall, her side immediately throbbing. Spencer gulped as he saw her body shake, his mind immediately overwhelmed with worry about his soon to be wife and their baby.

"So I managed to find the good ol doctor's information and just my luck, you answered the phone when I called. Therefore confirming your residency."

"You were the one who'd call and stay silent," Luna said in realization. Spencer thought how stupid he had been to not have Penelope check the phone calls. He knew they had been odd but just didn't give it much importance. He could have avoided all of this.

"That's right. And now, I'm going to give your boyfriend the pleasure of watching you die." He said as he sliced through the scar that ran down her thigh. He was reopening the wounds he had caused. She fought back tears as she refused to let him see her suffer.

"Stop," Spencer cried out. "If you're going to kill someone, kill me." he begged as he tugged at his chains.

"Tsk, that wouldn't be much fun. I hate her," he said as he sliced a new wound parallel to the one he had just opened, "so I want her to die. Your stupidity to think that a bitch like this could love you makes me dislike you though. So I think it's better to see you suffer over her death." He placed a hand on her thigh, rubbing the blood against her skin as he moved his hand up. She immediately flinched away.

"Don't worry princess, it's not time for that yet," he assured her with a grin that made her nauseous. Spencer's eyes were in flames as he watched him walk out of the room.

"We're getting out of here," Spencer said as he looked around the room. His gaze landed on the bucket of tools. Among them was a small hand saw.

"Spencer," Luna called out to him. He immediately turned to her, unaccustomed to hearing her say his full name. She was in tears. "Spencer I don't want to die." She sobbed. He had never seen her this vulnerable and his heart ached as he watched tears mix with blood on her face.

"Shh baby, you're not going to die. I'm going to get us out of here," he said comfortingly. "Look at me. Luna. Look at me love," he said as she lifted her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes were starting to get puffy and there was fear evident in them. "I am going to get us out of here. I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

"The DNA matches that of Tony Parkins." Garcia said solemnly.

"So you're telling me that this guy killed this couple and then kidnapped Luna and Spencer?" Morgan said in disbelief. The whole team was on edge with desperation hanging in the air.

"Could've been practice. He needed to know he could subdue two people before going after his real targets," Rossi stated. There were huge eye bags underneath their eyes from the lack of sleep. It had been 2 days since their colleagues had gone missing.

"So we know he did it. But how are we supposed to find that son of a bitch?" Emily asked angrily.

"Guys, somebody just dropped this off," JJ said as she walked in with a dvd in hand. She put it into the player and they all stared at the screen.

They weren't surprised to see Spencer chained up. He looked considerably well, although his face looked drained and thinner from lack of food. He had a black eye and his wrist was chained to a pipe. Then the video panned over and they all gasped. Luna sat in chains. Every wrist and ankle was bound and she had dried blood from cuts on her legs and arms. The camera zoomed in on her face, revealing a shallow cut on her cheek. She looked exhausted and was unmoving. The footage turned to static and Garcia began to panic.

"Look at what he's doing to them! Oh my god, we can't let this go on. We have to find them. They look like they haven't had a bite to eat and Luna!" She yelled. Hotch placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

"Calm down. We need to figure out where he's keeping them. From the footage it seems to be some sort of basement. I need you to find out if he owns any property out here. Either him or his parents or even siblings. For now we just have to trust that they can hold their own until we get to them."

"No you don't understand!" Penelope exclaimed at his last statement. Hotch furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Luna is pregnant," Emily explained. The men all stayed quiet at the news. Any other day that would have been a happy announcement but today the circumstances were different. Morgan stood up angrily.

"I'm going to kill this son of a bitch."

Spencer kicked his leg out towards the bucket that held the tools, and finally managed to kick it over after trying for more times than he could count. Everything fell out and for once he was grateful for his awkward tallness. He managed to kick the small handsaw over to him and immediately grabbed it with his empty hand.

Parkins only bothered to see them once a day and he'd already done so in the morning. It'd been 3 days now and Spencer was becoming desperate as he watched Luna's health wither away.

Spencer watched her from across the room. Her breathing was heavy as she leaned against the wall, her chest rising and falling slowly. The blood on her wounds had clotted and he found himself wishing she'd worn his flannel pants to sleep instead of the silk shorts she was in. He worried about her wounds becoming infected.

"I can feel you staring," she said softly without opening her eyes. Her hair was matted with sweat as the days had grown hotter.

"You always could," he replied with a small smile. He picked up the saw and began to saw through the chain. He sat for hours trying to break it, but had only managed to saw through about half of the link.

"Chloe," Luna said as she broke their silence.

"What?" Spencer asked confused. He worried that Luna had finally broken.

"That's what we'll name the baby if it's a girl," she said softly as her eyes looked at nothing. Spencer could tell she had detached herself from their situation in order to live through it.

"What if it's a boy?" He asked as he continued to saw through the chain.

"You can pick," she replied as she finally looked at him. He stopped as her brown eyes gazed into his and he felt an overwhelming feeling to protect her. She was his fiancé and he would make sure that they'd make it out of there alive.

"Austin. I like Austin," he said with a small smile. She grinned at the name.

"I like that."

Spencer spent the next two hours obsessively trying to break the chain. His forehead was soaked in sweat when he finally broke the link and his wrist was free. He immediately ran over to Luna's fragile form.

"Luna, Luna," he said as he shook her. She didn't move. He frantically checked for a pulse and let out a sigh when he felt it. It was weak but it was there.

He ran to the pile of tools that were scattered on the floor and finally found a piece of wire that could be used to pick a lock. Without hesitation he ran back to Luna and undid her chains.

He stopped when he heard footsteps approaching. He grabbed the chain in both hands and stood near the door. He attempted to steady his breathing as he readied himself.

The door swung open and Spencer lunged, quickly wrapping the chain around his neck. There was an immediate reaction from the man as he fought back. Spencer tried his best to hold on as the man flailed around. He lost his grip and the man fell to the floor gasping for air.

"You fucking bitch," he said angrily as he lunged for Spencer. Spencer quickly moved away and grabbed a pickaxe to defend himself with. The man tackled him down, the axe tumbling away. He wrapped his arms around Spencer's throat. Spencer did all he could to fight back but he was weak and he could feel himself starting to lose consciousness.

He hated this. He was staring into the face of this monster and this was going to be the last thing he saw before he died. He shifted his head in order to look at Luna. He wanted her to be the last thing he saw but she wasn't there anymore.

The force on his throat loosened and he choked as he gasped for air. The body of Tony Parkins fell off of him, a pickaxe stuck in the back of his head. Blood began to puddle around his dead body. Spencer coughed as his lungs filled with air once again and he saw Luna's frail body standing in front of him. He reached for her as she collapsed into his arms.

"Luna," he said as he slightly slapped her face. There was no reaction from her. "Luna please," he begged. He stood with all of the strength he could muster and carried her out of the house. They were isolated with no other houses in sight. There was a pickup truck outside and he quickly placed her into the passenger side before searching for the keys. He ran back into the house and quickly surveyed around but couldn't locate a phone. He cursed as he grabbed the keys off of the counter and ran back to the car. He raced out of the driveway with no regard to any of the driving laws.

"They're gone. Parkins is dead," Prentiss announced as she and Morgan emerged from the basement. They had gotten there too late.

"Guys, they're at the hospital. I'm already on my way there," Garcia said frantically as she called to let her teammates know.

They all walked into the hospital and were immediately filled in on the situation. Spencer was in a room hooked up to an IV. He was suffering from malnutrition and dehydration but he would be okay.

Luna was in another room. She was also hooked up to an IV for the same reasons. She had to be treated with antibiotics as her wounds had become infected and she was once again full of stitches. The doctor said that although she'd take longer to recover, she'd be fine.

Except her baby hadn't been that lucky.

"Kid," Morgan said as he walked into Spencer's room. Spencer refused to look at him and didn't say a word. "Kid, I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Where were you?" Spencer said in a harsh tone as he finally made eye contact.

"We were doing the best we could, we just didn't get there in time" Morgan replied in frustration.

"Luna is in the hospital again. My child died. You didn't do the best you could." He said roughly as tears filled his eyes. "Go. I don't want you here."

 _ **aw poor spence! He's understandably upset. I apologize for the wait! Don't forget to REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Luna left a month after that. She simply needed time was what she said. Nothing I said could stop her. Not my cries, not my begging. She was just too broken. This place reminded her of too many horrible things.

I understood. Here I was now, feeling empty without her. But she had to feel the emptiness inside of her where a child once was. That was more painful than I can even begin to imagine.

Nothing I did helped. She spent weeks just laying in bed, only getting up to eat and shower. She refused any visitors and so did I. I stopped blaming the team once I had my head back on my shoulders but it was still painful. I needed time as well. I tried my best to make her feel loved. I rented all her favorite movies but she'd just watch them emotionlessly. I played all her favorite music but she didn't have the spirit to sing along. She'd just curl up in bed and cry. Sometimes silently and sometimes loudly. Her sobs broke my heart even more. I could do nothing but hold her as she let her tears pour out.

There was barely any sign of her left. She packed most of her things and only left behind some trinkets and photos. The only comfort I had came from the moment I saw her pack some of the photos of our adventures. She was taking me with her even if it was only in a photograph. It gave me some hope that she'd be home soon.

She's been gone for 3 months now. We were both given 6 months off but I returned to work after she left. I couldn't handle the emptiness that filled my home.

The wedding was postponed indefinitely but these days it doesn't seem like it will happen. Luna was with her father in California. She used to call frequently even if it was to spend quiet moments on the phone. Her silence was both terrifying and calming.

Her calls became less and less frequent. Then they stopped altogether. I haven't heard from her in over three weeks. Most people would say that's almost nothing but it felt like eternity. I can't count the amount of times I've picked up the phone only to place it back down once the line began to ring. If she wanted to speak then she would call on her own.

The only reassurance I had came from her father who sent me pictures of her from time to time. The last came four days ago. It was a picture of Luna and Honey both asleep on the sofa. Luna looked so peaceful I couldn't help but feel relieved. She hadn't looked that way in months.

I honestly wondered if she'd return at all. Hotch said that she would since she didn't quit. She never submitted any paperwork. But would she really want to return to a place where she would constantly be reminded of what she lost? I feared she wouldn't.

The team was there for me, sometimes a little too much. They didn't quite grasp the fact that I wanted to be alone most of the time. They constantly asked me out to dinner or the movies or some sort of activity. Anything to get me out of my apartment really. I rarely took any of their offers.

One day I took JJ's dinner offer. Upon arriving Henry instantly bombarded me with questions asking where his aunt Luna was. I could see JJ's despair as she tried to quiet him but it was too late. The sadness had seeped in again and I ate in silence.

Another night I stumbled upon Rossi's doorstep. I wasn't too sure how I got there because I had been wandering aimlessly. I guess my subconscious took me there. He took one look at me and invited me in. We opened up a bottle of scotch and drank. That was the first time I had gotten drunk in years. I cried and vented all night to him and he just listened. I awoke on his couch the morning after and Rossi simply offered me breakfast without saying a word about the past night. He understood me the best out of everyone.

"Do you want to do dinner?" JJ asked as she placed her finished files down. She looked at me with hopeful eyes but I simply shook my head. It had been a long day and I had no desire to be around anyone.

"No, I'm going home," I replied as I stood and gathered my things. She frowned.

"Spence, please you need to get out and distract yourself. You've been holed up in your apartment for months now."

"Don't call me that," I replied bluntly. Luna and JJ were the only ones to ever call me Spence and it was a sharp reminder of the emptiness I felt.

"Reid," she started, surprised at my reaction.

"No. I'm going home. Goodbye JJ." I could feel her eyes burning into my back as I walked away. I just couldn't handle being around them so much. They all tried so hard to cheer me up and although I appreciated the gesture, I wanted to be allowed to grieve. I probably would have accepted more of their invitations if they wouldn't focus so much on me.

I stopped by a diner on the way home. It was the same diner Luna had brought me to the first time we ever really talked as friends. It had become a frequent eating spot for us after that.

"Hello Spencer," the waitress greeted. "The usual?"

I nodded as she rang up my order. It was an avocado burger and fries. The first meal I'd ever had with Luna. I patiently sat at the counter as I waited for my food. This place reminded me so much of her. The way that she'd scarf down fries and laugh with food in her mouth at the awful jokes I'd tell. The way she'd drink her strawberry milkshake too fast and I'd laugh as she held her head and complain about brain-freeze.

"Here you go sweetheart," the waitress said as she handed me my food. I thanked her before picking up my bag and heading home. The cold air was refreshing and helped me clear my mind.

I sighed as I arrived at my door. It looked like I left the light on. Again. For the third time this week. I'd had too much on my mind lately and I we constantly forgetting to turn my lights off. I was lucky that utilities were included with my rent or else I'd be a broke man. I fumbled around for my keys before finally getting the door open.

I threw my stuff down and walked towards the small dining table with my food. I set everything out and grabbed a soda from the fridge. Screw healthy. I needed comfort food today.

I looked at my phone to see if I had any messages. I didn't. Instead I just stared at my lock screen. It was a picture of Luna reading a book in the park. She never realized I took it because she was so engulfed in her literature she didn't see me standing there clicking away.

"That looks good. Mind sharing?"

 _ **Don't forget to review/favorite/follow! This story is sadly coming to its end. There will probably only be another two to three chapters left. Let me know wohat you've thought about it! I really enjoy reading what you have to say.**_


	23. Chapter 23

My heart stopped as I heard her speak. I looked up to see Luna standing there in a simple blue dress. My eyes widened as I took her in. Her skin was slightly tanner and her hair had grown an inch, making it longer than it had ever been. She had gained some weight, filling her dress out in a different way now. Her curves became even more apparent.

I stayed frozen in my seat. She was here. I was almost sure that this was my mind playing a trick on me. I'd had a long day at work. This was my mind trying to comfort me at the end of the night.

Her eyes softened as she took me in as well. My face was even thinner and the bags under my eyes more prominent. My hair had become a disheveled mess. To put it simply, I looked like shit. Unlike her, who looked more beautiful than the last time I saw her. She walked over to me and I watched her hips move in that same rhythm I'd grown so accustomed to watching.

She placed a hand on my shoulder and I suddenly realized that this was indeed real. She was physically here and I just sat frozen. She carefully placed herself into my lap, head against my shoulder. She felt heavier which came as a relief as she had lost so much weight under the recent stressors. Her hand raked through my hair and I closed my eyes at the sensation. I hadn't felt this in months.

"I love you," she said softly. Her words were sweet like honey and I was the bee who had longed for it. I wrapped my arms around her tightly afraid that if I didn't she'd leave again. I felt myself begin to cry as I held her in my arms. I had been so afraid that she had stopped loving me. I was scared that the lack of calls meant she was moving on. I was scared that she wouldn't come back.

She lightly kissed my cheek as I cried. I felt her own arms wrap around my torso and my heart beat with happiness at being in my love's arms again.

"Don't cry. I'm home."

Her words make me sob even harder. Home. I was her home and had been so for years. I hadn't realized that she was mine too until she was gone.

We stayed in this position as my sobs died down. Her own eyes were filled with tears and I just stared at her until my stomach growled loudly. She chuckled as I sheepishly tried to hide my face.

"Let's go eat at the diner. We'll get some warm food," she said as she stood and motioned to the burger that now sat cold on the table. I nodded and grabbed my coat as she slipped on her shoes. We locked up the apartment before making our way to the familiar restaurant.

"Back so soon?" The waitress asked as she saw me enter. I moved aside to reveal Luna behind me and her face immediately brightened. "Luna! You're back! Spencer had told me you'd gone to see your father. Take a seat wherever you like. The usual? On the house my dear."

Luna and I took a seat in our usual booth. I stared at her as she played with the salt and pepper shakers that were at the edge of the table.

"So...how are you?" I asked awkwardly. This may have been the woman of my life but it had been months since we'd seen each other and it felt like a first date. I was extremely nervous.

"Better. I've been getting better..." She replied as she bit her lip. "Spence, I'm sorry. About everything. I shouldn't have left like that. It wasn't right."

"It hurt. A lot actually. But I understand why you did it. And that's behind us now, right?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't know if she was here to stay or whether she had come back to formally say goodbye.

"Right. I'm here to stay, Spence. I missed you a lot. I'm sorry I didn't call. I was just trying to handle a lot of things inside of myself," she explained. I nodded in understanding. I had gone through the same process.

"Are you okay now?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes. I'm okay now," she said with a small smile.

"That's good. You look great," I commented. She crinkled her nose and let out a small laugh.

"Are you kidding? I've gained a million pounds thanks to my father's Mexican cooking. I probably won't fit into my wedding dress anymore," she laughed before turning quiet as she realized what she had said. The waitress brought us our food and I stared at Luna as she started to chew on her fries nervously.

"Luna, do you still want to get married with me?" I asked gently. I was hopeful. I looked at her hands and she still wore the engagement ring so I figured that was a good sign.

"Spence..." she sighed as she leaned back. She stayed quiet for a long time and I couldn't do anything but stare. My mouth was dry as the silence lingered on. Finally she spoke. "Man, I'm going to have to hit the gym hard if I want to fit into that dress anytime soon."

"Is that a yes?" I said with a huge smile. She nodded as she leaned forward.

"Of course it's a yes. I love you."

"I love you too," I replied. I got up and took a seat next to her. She looked at me surprised but I couldn't help it. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. First sweetly and then I deepened the kiss, filling it with passion. I usually wouldn't do this sort of thing in public but it was late and there was no one around anyways.

"I've been waiting to kiss you since the moment you left," I breathed as I pulled away. She didn't say anything but instead pulled me back in. I kissed her hungrily and she reacted in similar fashion.

"Why don't we just get this to go?" She asked after pulling away. She had a sparkle in her eye as she talked. I smiled already knowing what she wanted.

"You ask for boxes and I'll start the car," I said with a quick kiss. She giggled as I ran out to the car. I started it and smiled as I saw her exit the diner with a bag. She climbed into the car and I was met with another big kiss.

"Let's go home."

...

 _ **So this story will be ending soon. I'm thinking about making a sequel but I want to know if you guys are for or against the idea. I thank you guys for reading and staying with me through this story so far.**_

 ** _I'm going to take this time to say thank you to Shemar for being the most wonderful Morgan we could have asked for. I wish him many great things to come._**


	24. Chapter 24

_**This chapter contains sexual content.**_

 _ **...…**_

The team watched Luna's sleeping body as she lay on Emily's lap. Her breathing was steady and relaxed which was something that came as a relief to them all. She had been out like a light as soon as they had boarded the plane and she had nestled herself into her longtime friend. It was a long flight home from California and she'd already slept through most of it.

"Poor girl. She's been out of the field for so long it really took its toll on her," JJ commented from her seat. They had all been both excited and relieved when they heard she was back in the city. They had all worried about her, JJ especially. She understood what it was like to lose a child and she understood just how traumatizing it could be to the young woman. The rest of the team had worried even more about Spencer and his sudden change of character once Luna has left. He had become distant, unhappy most days and even bitter on some odd nights. It was unnerving to them all who had known his usual persona of unusual likes and jokes they didn't even understand. Now that she was back it seemed like the old Reid was back as well and that's something they welcomed openly.

Luna groggily sat up as she heard the team speaking. Her dark hair fell into her face and she ran a hand pushing it back. Her clothes felt too tight and she longed to be in pajamas. She hoped that they were almost home as she scanned the plane for Spencer through half open eyes. She spotted him in a seat a few feet away with a book open in front of him. She stumbled over until finally settling into his lap, Spencer chuckling as he had to release his hold on the book in order to allow her to settle properly. She curled up against him without a word as she just wanted to feel the familiar warmth that reminded her of home.

Spencer simply held her against him as she fell asleep again. He rubbed her back mindlessly as he often did whenever they cuddled together in bed. He smiled as he reopened his book to the page he had left off on and placed a small kiss on her forehead before he continued his reading.

The team watched the exchange with small grins. Even Morgan couldn't deny that they were made for each other and refrained from teasing the young man. He'd been through enough.

"You know Reid, I'm glad it's you who finally got her heart," Rossi spoke as he finished his chess match with Hotch. Spencer raised his head to look at the Italian man.

"Thanks Rossi it means a lot," he replied with a smile. Having her godfather's blessing was a relief.

"You wouldn't believe how many men were after her in college," Rossi laughed as he remembered her constant phone calls when she's just complain and vent to him. "Stupid idiotic boys, is how she would describe them if I remember correctly," he said with a chuckle.

"Luna's never talked about that before," Emily said intrigued at the mention of Luna's past. Luna didn't share much about her life before the BAU and somehow always managed to turn every conversation's focus onto someone else without anyone really noticing. She was almost sure that the only ones who knew anything were Reid, Rossi and Hotch.

"He's right. She always complained that she couldn't have an actual intellectual discussion with any of them," Hotch added. "She said all they cared about were looks."

"And that she refused to be a trophy wife to some jock who couldn't even pass a calculus class," Rossi added.

Morgan chuckled as he realized that Reid was exactly Luna's type. "It makes sense that she'd end up with Reid."

Spencer looked down at his fiancé as they continued to talk about her. He knew she was attractive. She was the most exquisite woman he'd ever laid eyes on and to think about her being a feisty twenty-something year old in college amused him. He was well aware of the looks people often have them whenever they entered anywhere together holding hands. The confusion on their faces when they realized that they were a couple often made him feel sad about his own appearance. Lately he'd begun to dress somewhat better, buying clothing that flattered him more appropriately and even cutting his hair to look a decent style than the shoulder length hair he was accustomed to.

Luna often told him that she'd love him no matter what he looked like and he affection never wavered. She'd smiled brightly when he told her that he was doing it for himself; that he wanted to feel confident. She was always supportive and that made his confidence easier to build. He brushed his hand against her cheek as he looked at her sleeping face. He knew that what drew him in at first wasn't her looks or even her brains, it was the way she acted around others.

He recalled the way she always greeted everyone when she walked in to a room; bombarding them with hugs and kisses. To hell with proper work conduct, she would say. If she died today then she going to make sure everyone knew she appreciated them. That was what she lived by.

Hotch looked at the woman and remembered how she looked when she was just a girl. She was always full of energy and was almost never seen without a smile on her face. She was thirty now and had grown up to be one of the most well-rounded people he'd had the pleasure of meeting. He recalled how since her first day on their team she'd often stay hours after everyone else had gone home just to help him finish his paperwork.

 _"Luna you really don't have to," he said as she took a seat across his desk. She reached for the pile of files and grabbed a handful._

 _"Oh hush Aaron," she said dismissively. He watched as she made herself at home in his office, the familiarity between them easing her into this job. She pulled out her pen and began to fill in the paperwork._

 _"It's really not your job," he insisted. She had just started a week ago and both Hotch and Rossi kept an eye out for her. It was almost a paternal instinct._

 _"Hotch, let me do this. So you can go home earlier and be with Jack," she said with a smile._

Rossi looked at his goddaughter and felt a pang of both happiness and sadness. She had grown up to resemble her mother in more ways than he could hope. She had her honesty, her kindness. She also bore an obvious resemblance to her physically and her attitude matched the strong one his friend had when he'd first met her. Her mother would've been proud.

 _Rossi opened up a box that was left on his doorstep. He opened it and took out the card that was placed on top._

 _Heard this was your favorite. Happy birthday padrino._

 _Love,_

 _Luna_

 _He dug out a bottle of wine from and grinned. It was indeed his favorite and it was a pricey bottle. Luna must've spent her entire paycheck to buy it considering that working at a local bookstore didn't pay much. He smiled and made a mental note to call the college girl later._

Emily stared at the girl who was in Reid's lap. She felt as though a void of her heart had been filled when she returned. Emily had come to really value and love Luna. She'd put on an understanding face when Luna had left but in reality it caused her to hurt every night. She had missed having a friend to talk to about whatever came through her mind and someone to share her feelings with. Luna had many insecurities that Emily related to and it had strengthened their bond to be supportive of one another. Her friendship with Luna was different than the one with the rest of her team. This was a girl who came into their lives and brightened each day.

 _Emily lay on her sofa in pain. Mother Nature had decided to pay her a visit last night and her body ached so intensely that she found herself calling out of work. She was annoyed, starving and wishing she could just sleep but the pain refused to let her do so._

 _A knock came from her door and she looked at it without any desire to open it. It was only about 4 o'clock and she wasn't expecting any visitors. She shrugged to herself and decided not to bother as she closed her eyes in another attempt to force herself to sleep._

 _"Em! Open up!" She sighed as she realized it was Luna at her door. She knew that she had no choice but to open it or face Luna's constant knocking and yelling through the door. She stood irritated and opened it, revealing the petite woman standing in front of her with bags in her hands. "I brought you presents," she said as she walked past Emily. Emily shut the door and took her position on the soft couch once again as she watched Luna set the bags down._

 _"Look, I brought chocolate, chips, a heating pad, raspberry gelato, and best of all, I stopped and got us a couple of burgers," she said with an excited grin as she held up a paper bag. The grease was already staining the bag as Luna pulled out their lunch and handed it to her._

" _Luna, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Emily said as she took the burger from her hands. The smell wafted up to her nose and her stomach growled in anticipation. She had forgotten to eat this morning._

 _"I love you too," she replied happily as she took a bite from her own burger. Emily stared at all the items that she had spread out into her coffee table._

 _"You really didn't have to," she told her. No one had ever done this for her. Most left her alone during this time of the month knowing how irritable Emily was._

 _"I know that. I wanted to."_

JJ stood drinking a glass of water as she observed her friends. She had been happy when Luna came along. A new girl was always welcome with open arms in this team. She was even happier when she saw how Spencer began to bond with her. She'd always felt guilty over the fact her life was so chaotic that she rarely had time to see her old friend. With Luna in the picture he had someone to keep him company. They all began to see the sparks between them once they had established a friendship. Spencer had even invited her along to visit his mother which was something he had never done with any of them.

Spencer's mother had absolutely fallen in love with her. Maybe as much as Spencer had. Luna had baked her famous chocolate chip cookies and had been nervous to meet Spencer's mother. Any nervousness she had instantly disappeared when his mom welcomed her with a hug. Spencer had been both surprised and impressed at Luna's extensive knowledge on literature and watched happily as the two woman had a colorful conversation on women's portrayal in writing through the years.

The team had all secretly longed to see them as a couple. They tried to set them up or even purposely leave them alone just to see if either would summon the courage to finally say something. They all felt relieved when it finally happened.

Luna and JJ had become close very quickly. There were only a few years between them and they both shared a love for shopping that made them frequent mall buddies. Luna even had a way with children and Henry adored her. Their newest baby had seemed to take a liking to her as well.

 _JJ watched Luna chase Henry around the park. The sun was bright and the laughter of families resonated throughout. They were both laughing cheerfully as Luna tried to tag him, only for Henry to zip away from her whenever she got close._

 _JJ turned to look at Spencer who was smiling at the sight. She couldn't help but notice how happy he seemed lately. It was their day off and the friends had agreed on having a picnic together. JJ's babysitter had canceled and she had been forced to bring Henry with her. Spencer and Luna didn't seem to mind; they had even suggested going to the park instead of out for a fancy lunch as they had previously planned. JJ noticed the new shine in Spencer's eyes as he watched their newest friend._

 _"You know, if I'd had known Luna when Henry was born I probably would have made her his godmother," she confessed. Luna had won both her and her son's hearts with her kind gestures and cute jokes. Even Will seemed to enjoy having her over for dinner._

" _Really?" Spencer asked without taking his eyes off of them. He watched as Luna finally tackled Henry down, causing them both to roll on the grass. They sat up laughing as Henry pointed at her messed up hair that now had dried grass among its strands. She laughed harder at his own hair which mirrored hers. "She would've been a great one."_

 _"You two seem to be getting close," JJ commented. She noticed his cheeks began to fill with color and he shifted his hair to cover his face. She'd never seen Spencer embarrassed before._

 _"Um yeah, she's really cool and nice. She likes a lot of the stuff I do so we always find something to do," he replied carefully. He knew he had a crush but he tried his best to hide it. He cringed at his choice of words, not liking how the only way he explained her was with such plain words as nice or cool. She was so much more._

 _"You both have been neglecting us all," JJ teased. She hadn't spent any time with either of them outside of work in two weeks._

 _"Hey, you all have families or significant others. We don't have that," he argued. He had a point. The rest of the team had other things going on outside of work. Even Penelope, who had often spent weekends with Spencer at comic-cons or monster movie screenings, had a boyfriend who now occupied her time._

 _"You could always date each other," she suggested. He gave her a panicked looked and told her to keep her voice down. He wasn't ready to face that talk yet. "Spence, just go for it," JJ encouraged._

 _They watched as Luna walked over with Henry in her arms. He was laughing happily and she was smiling at his missing teeth._

 _"Hey, what are we talking about?" She asked as she set Henry down and sat next to Spencer. He smiled and looked at JJ._

 _"Oh, nothing."_

Morgan grinned as he saw Spencer hold his fiancé happily. He'd been surprised when she had turned him down at first, a little bitter even. He got over that the more he got to know her.

Luna was a nice girl, but she was like anyone else. She was stubborn, hot-headed, and independent. He'd watched her hold her own against the sick psychopaths they'd encounter. She even managed to get a punch or two in whenever someone disrespected her before any of them could stop her. She was wild at times and it seemed like Spencer was the only person who could soothe her.

He was glad Spencer finally found someone who made him feel loved. He was a great kid. Spencer had never been great with the ladies and the fact he landed someone like her surprised everyone, but it soon became clear that they were made for each other. They balanced each other well.

 _"So Reid, huh?" He asked Luna as she poured herself some coffee. He watched her blush at the mention of his name. She knew that the team could tell she had a crush. They were profilers after all._

 _"What?" She asked feigning confusion. She could feel his knowing stare and sighed. "That obvious?"_

 _"You two are practically made for each other. I don't know why you don't just tell him," he said with raised eyebrows. Luna looked at Morgan, his buff muscles and confident stance. The exact opposite of Spencer._

 _"I don't want to ruin things. What if it doesn't work out and we're stuck working together like that?" She cringed at the thought. She'd seen it happen to various coworkers throughout the years and that was a club she definitely didn't want to join. He chuckled at her excuse._

 _"Kid, how would things not work out? You and Reid are best friends," he replied just as Spencer walked past them. He stopped mid stride to turn to them and Luna cursed Morgan's loudness._

" _What about me?" He asked as he had heard his name. Morgan gave her a mischievous look as he opened his mouth to answer. She nearly tackled him to the floor in her effort to slap her hand over his mouth._

 _"Nothing Spence," she said with a bright smile. He gave them a confused look as Morgan removed her hand from his face._

 _"It's nothing Kid," Morgan assured. Spencer was doubtful but still accepted the answer. He didn't want to press on about a conversation between them. He already felt a peak of jealousy just seeing them together although he knew he was being unreasonable. They were all friends here._

 _"Alright. Luna you ready?" He asked happily, changing his tone. They had planned to go see the new Avengers movie together after work and he was excited to spend the night with her._

 _"Let me grab my things," she replied as she rushed to her desk. They both watched her figure walk away and Morgan placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Lucky man," he commented with a grin. Spencer looked at him confused._

" _What?"_

 _Morgan just laughed as Luna walked back to them. Morgan couldn't help but think that these two were a mess._

 _"Have fun," he said with a smirk as they walked towards the elevator. Luna turned back to glare at him, causing him to laugh. Spencer turned around confused at how Morgan was acting but Luna shoved him into the elevator before he could say anything._

 _"Kids," he muttered._

"Hey sleepyhead," Spencer greeted as Luna woke up. Her brown eyes began to focus and she blinked several times before standing up to stretch.

"How long was I out for?" She asked with a yawn. Morgan chuckled causing her to look at him.

"Princess you were out nearly 8 hours," he told her. Her eyes widened as she realized she'd slept the whole way and they'd probably be arriving home any minute now. She cursed her tired body.

"Wow, I really was out of the field too long," she muttered to herself. JJ announced they were landing and she took a seat next to Emily as the plane descended. Before she knew it they were out and Spencer was driving. They made a quick stop to pick up some Italian food before making their way home.

"This is why I had to buy a new dress," she commented as she chewed on her pasta. She hadn't been able to fit into her old wedding gown and the team had convinced her to simply purchase a new one. They all assured her that she looked great and that she shouldn't kill herself at the gym. She had been hesitant at first but Spencer made her feel better about her newly gained weight.

Spencer on the other hand was relieved at the weight she had gained. The past year or so had been extremely stressful on her and he'd watched as her body withered away. The doctor assured them that she was a perfectly healthy weight considered normal for her height. Spencer thought she looked radiant and even more beautiful than he remembered.

Luna stood to throw their food containers away and he followed, grabbing her from behind. She giggled as he lifted her and sat her on the counter.

"You've been working out," she commented with a grin as she looked at his arms. His once scrawny arms were now defined with lean muscle. He smirked as he watched her eyes wander.

"Like what you see?" He asked playfully. Much to both of their surprise, Spencer had a high sexual libido. He'd never really known until his time with Luna. They both enjoyed their spontaneous lovemaking.

"Oh I do Dr. Reid," she replied flirtatiously. He grinned as he kissed her, his hands tangling in her hair. She returned his kiss eagerly as she pulled his body closer. The two tangled themselves in each other and Spencer lifted her, making his way to their bedroom. She giggled as he threw her down and quickly climbed over her. Her hands undid his tie as his quickly worked to undo her jeans. He let out a desperate growl as he quickly threw his clothing off, eager to feel her. She found herself aroused at the dominating side of Spencer that had come out as his confidence increased. He tore her shirt off and took her breasts into his mouth, the hot sensation of his tongue making her nipples perk up. He groaned as he stuck two fingers into her and felt how wet she was. He pumped his fingers causing her to arch her back in pleasure. She forcefully grabbed his face in order to kiss him deeply. He continued to pump his fingers as he let his tongue dance with hers. They could feel their heat begin to rise and it wasn't long until they broke a sweat.

He growled and turned her over, positioning himself behind her. He roughly shoved himself inside causing a moan to escape from her. He held her waist and he moved his hips against her, watching his cock slide in and out. This doggy position had become one of their favorites, especially when it came to rougher sex.

He grabbed onto her hair and used it to pull her against himself as he thrusted in and out of her. She moaned at the friction and he could feel her own muscles tense.

"Fuck," she breathed as he began to thrust harder into her. She never knew what to expect from Spencer in bed. Sometimes it was slow and sweet and other times it was passionate and rough. Tonight was the latter.

Both their bodies were dripping with sweat now. Spencer could feel himself coming close to his end as he sped up his movements. Luna moaned loudly at the change of speed and he was sure the neighbors would be woken up by them. She begged him to go deeper and he complied, feeling even more aroused as her breathing quickened and her moans grew louder.

"Ah fuck," he groaned as he felt his cock begin to pulse. He slowed his thrusts down as he felt himself release into her. She could feel herself being filled with his seed and felt strangely satisfied when he finally pulled himself out of her. He threw himself down onto the bed, his breathing ragged. He observed as she stood and watched how his semen dripped down her leg. He grabbed her and pulled her into bed besides him before she could take another step.

"I need to clean up," she whined as he pulled her naked body closer.

"No baby, you don't," he replied as he kissed her. Luna felt butterflies in her stomach at his pet names, knowing well he'd usually be embarrassed to use the term "baby." She allowed him to keep her hostage for just a little while until he fell fast asleep. His snores signaled that it was now safe to move and so she made her way to their bathroom.

There she took a hot shower, washing the sweat of their lovemaking off. She hummed happily to herself as she did so. She'd been home for two months now and she had never been happier to be back.

She finished her shower before wrapping herself up in a black silk robe that Penelope had given to her as a gift. She made a mental note to call her later and set up a lunch date.

She tried her best to slide into bed as quietly as possible but somehow still managed to wake Spencer. He smiled sleepily at her as she laid down. He threw an arm around her out of habit and pulled her closer.

"Ready to get married?" He asked sleepily. Luna looked at his peaceful face and grinned.

"Always." 


	25. Fin

Penelope held Luna's hair back as she heaved into Rossi's toilet. The action was all too familiar to her as she had come to develop a dislike of bending over the toilet. She could feel the cold of the tile against her bare legs and pulled her robe tighter as she wiped her mouth and stood.

"Oh my sweet darling please be okay," Penelope spoke worriedly as she watched Luna rinse her mouth. Her face was full of concern for her friend as Emily walked in with a toothbrush and toothpaste, something Luna gratefully took.

"I'm fine. It's just the nerves," she assured as she brushed her teeth.

"Come on, we have to get you ready," JJ said excitedly as she sat her down in front of a mirror. Today was to be Luna and Spencer's wedding and Luna had been jittery since she woke up that morning. Spencer had been kidnapped by Morgan and Rossi before the sun was even up and the last thing she remembered was seeing his groggy face as he was literally dragged away. It was already past noon, around two o'clock, and their ceremony was supposed to begin in about 3 hours.

The girls had showed up around noon and were eager to start her bridal makeover. Luna listened to Italian music as the girls around her set up the hair tools around her. JJ began on her face, expertly blending in foundation and light blush. They had discussed the type of makeup they were going to do and had agreed upon subtle rose gold eyeshadow and thin liner. Something to give her just a hint of radiance without overwhelming her face.

The vibe in the room was an excited one. It seemed like they had all waited a long time for this day to finally come. JJ had to admit that she was looking forward to family dinners with Luna, Spencer, and their children, whenever that time came. Emily was looking forward to seeing Luna be a beaming bride. Penelope was just excited to finally see boy wonder settle down with someone who she thought was such a great catch for him. She knew that she and Spencer were the ones no one ever really thought about when it came to relationships so seeing him tie the knot was a moment she'd most definitely photograph and keep at her desk.

* * *

Spencer was holed up inside of Rossi's room. Morgan had dragged him away at an ungodly time of the morning and he'd been there since. Rossi insisted that he shouldn't see Luna until their wedding and the last thing he recalled had been her slightly confused face when he'd been abruptly taken. He had to admit that it took him a second to comprehend what was happening but as soon as he recognized Morgan's face he just let the situation play out. He had even fallen asleep in the car ride to Rossi's. Again, it was an ungodly time.

He was already in his tuxedo and had fixed his hair to the best of his abilities. He'd gone through great lengths to get a tux that actually fit properly and his tailor had sighed when he'd seen how much work had to go into making it that way. Finding pants that wouldn't fit too short was always a struggle for Spencer due to his height.

"Kid, you look great," Morgan commented as he watched Reid adjust his tie for the fifth time. Spencer smiled sheepishly at being caught. Rossi and Hotch laughed at his anxiousness. They both knew how bad nerves could get on your wedding day.

"Sorry. I'm just so nervous. It's actually happening," he said in happy disbelief. He'd been thrilled when their engagement was back on but the days grew by so quickly that he now found himself wondering how he got there. If you would have told him five years ago that he would be thirty-two years old and marrying Luna Blanco, he would have laughed and said it was untrue. The Spencer Reid back then would've never had the confidence to ask someone like her out. Yet here they were, and he was grateful that she was who she was because it made loving her so easy.

* * *

 _"Spence come on!" she shouted as she ran towards the water. He watched as the waves collided with her small figure, drenching her entirely. She let out a laugh as her summer dress clung to her body and ran even deeper into the water until it was up to her waist._

 _"Well, go on Spencer," Hotch said encouragingly as the team set out towels on the sand. Spencer looked at his superior in surprise._

 _"No, I can't," he said with a shake of his head. He'd feel foolish doing such a thing in front of the team. Luna was a free spirit. She did what she pleased and everyone respected it no matter how childish it seemed. And he was, well, he was Spencer. The most fun he had was at chess tournaments._

 _"Oh come on Reid, you can't leave her like that," Emily scolded as she pointed to the young woman who was waving happily, beckoning him over. He and Luna had started to become closer friends over the past few months since she first joined the team. She was a handful, but in a good way. He looked at her beaming smile and a grin appeared on his face as he made up his mind. His shoes were off in seconds and he only stopped to roll the cuffs of his pants up to his calves before he sprinted towards her. The team watched in amusement as he collided with her, sending them both underwater. They reappeared seconds later both laughing their heads off as they moved with the waves._

 _"Has anyone ever seen him have this much fun?" Morgan asked in bewilderment. He couldn't deny his slight jealousy at the growing friendship between Spencer and Luna although he was glad to see him begin to come out of his shell._

 _"No," Rossi stated as he watched his goddaughter push Spencer into the sand. The scene in front of him reminded him of five year olds and he couldn't help but chuckle. They were lucky to get a day together at the beach. It was a rare treat but Hotch had decided they all needed a day after the hard cases they had dealt with recently._

 _"Ten bucks says they'll be dating in a year," Penelope called out as she poured herself lemonade she had fetched from their small cooler. Morgan chuckled at her bet._

 _"Babygirl, you're on," he said with a smile._

 _"A hundred bucks says they'll be married in five," Rossi challenged. Morgan raised his eyebrows in disbelief._

 _"Alright, there's definitely no way. Have you met Reid?" he asked incredulously._

 _"Five years," Rossi repeated as he took a sip of his beer. Morgan shook his head._

 _"You're on old man."_

* * *

"I believe I owe you this," Morgan said as he handed a hundred dollar bill to Rossi. The italian man smiled as Spencer looked on confused.

"Thank you." Rossi took the money before placing it in his wallet.

"Wait, what was that for?" Spencer asked in confusion. Hotch smiled in the back as he remembered their bet from years ago.

"We bet on how long it would take you to marry Luna," Rossi said nonchalantly. Spencer's mouth gaped open.

"What? Since when?!" he demanded to know.

"Oh about 5 years now," Morgan replied with a chuckle. They watched as Spencer's eyebrows furrowed as he did the math.

"5 years? But we weren't even dating yet." Hotch couldn't help but think that for a genius, he certainly lacked knowledge in social skills. It had become apparent to them all from the moment Luna walked in that Spencer had had an immediate attraction to her. With time it just became blatantly obvious that the pair would fall for each other.

"Reid, it was obvious," Rossi said with a smile. Spencer smiled sheepishly as he realized that he hadn't been subtle at all about his feelings for Luna since the beginning.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Luna turned to see her father staring at her with tears in his eyes. She was relieved when he had made it in time for the wedding after his original flight had been delayed.

Luna stood in an off the shoulder gown that was fitted to the hips before flaring out beautifully. Her hair hung in loose waves with small flowers braided throughout. Prentiss had spent a long time delicately weaving them in. She thought the idea was original and unique and very fitting for the petite woman. JJ had left Luna's makeup looking stunning and Penelope couldn't help but think she looked like a fairy princess about to get married.

"It's time," Penelope exclaimed happily as she led them towards the backyard. Luna could see their guests seated outside and shivered in anticipation. They had fixed up the back with columns of flowers and a small arch which they were to be married under. Her bridesmaids began to make their way out and her father looked at her happily. The doors closed once again and Luna took the opportunity to hug her father.

"I love you," he told her as he kissed her forehead. "Spencer is a lucky man."

Luna felt butterflies as she latched onto her fathers arm and the doors opened for her to finally walk out.

* * *

Spencer looked up as the music began and smiled brightly as he saw Luna. She was beautiful and he placed a hand over his mouth as he couldn't believe it. She wore a dress that accentuated her figure and he smiled as he saw the flowers in her hair. She looked radiant and the butterflies in his stomach flew so hard he was almost sure they'd rip right through him.

Luna smiled brightly as she saw Spencer in his tux. She teared up at his reaction when he saw her. It was their happiest day of their lives. Luna's father gave her over to Spencer once they reached the front, and Spencer took her happily.

Unbeknownst to them, the entire team was watching them with tears in their eyes. The way the two came together made them feel as if life had meaning. Morgan, Penelope and Prentiss found themselves longing for that moment of happiness that they were experiencing. Hotch, Rossi, and JJ smiled, knowing how it felt to marry someone that you loved.

Spencer and Luna held hands while they listened to the judge give a speech about matrimony. They were both smiling brightly at each other in happiness. The judge signaled them to start their vows and Luna smiled as she went first.

"I, Luna Blanco, take you, Spencer Reid, as my beloved husband. I promise to love you for the rest of my days. Spencer, when I met you I knew there was something special in you. The kindness in your words and the way you make me feel so loved are things that I can't imagine living without. I can recall every time you picked me up when I was down and every time that you showed me such an extensive amount of affection that it brings happiness to my heart to know that I get to marry you. And I stand here in front of everyone declaring my irrevocable love for you. I will always love you, and my heart will be forever yours." Spencer smiled at her through his tears and he wiped them away with an exaggerated gesture that made their guests laugh.

"I, Spencer Reid, take you, Luna Blanco, as my beloved wife. From the instant I met you, I knew I had to marry you. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and I found myself surprised at your understanding and patience for the constant tangents I went off on and my abundant eccentricities. No one has ever looked at me the way you do, and every day I remind myself of how lucky I am to have found you. So, Luna, I promise to love you for every single day that I wake up breathing, and I take you as you are, forever and always." Luna was crying at this point, overjoyed and touched at his words.

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the judge declared. Their guests roared with applause as they kissed each other, a short sweet kiss that mirrored their relationship. Spencer hugged her tightly in his arms.

"I love you so much," he said in her ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

Spencer and Luna were bombarded with hugs and congratulations from the team. The party had been in full swing over an hour now, and Spencer watched as Luna sat speaking with his mother who was laughing and hugging his wife. He smiled brightly as he took a sip from his beer, something he decided to allow himself to drink on this special occasion. His heart was racing with happiness as he watched his friends enjoy themselves; some eating at their tables, others going crazy on the dance floor Rossi had built.

All of his friends from his comic book conventions had showed up, and they had all applauded him for landing such a beautiful girl. A rare breed, one had called her as Luna had introduced herself to them for the first time and took some of the awkward men out to dance. She was a wonderful hostess making sure everyone enjoyed themselves.

Some of Luna's friends from California had shown up as well and Spencer immediately understood how Luna and he had connected so well. All of her friends had been scholars with bright minds just like Luna, and conversation between them was indeed colorful and entertaining. He smiled as he watched her friends begin to pair off with his own. Maybe they'd find some romance between them as well.

"Hey husband," Luna said as she threw her arms around him happily. He looked down at her bright face and smiled. She'd opted for wearing flats this day. She didn't want to get tired out too quickly and it made their height difference noticeable to everyone. Somehow they still looked as though they were made for each other. He set his beer down on the table next to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey wife," he greeted as he stole a kiss from her. Wife. That was something he never thought he'd say, and yet here he stood with a beautiful woman in his arms.

They spent the rest of the night dancing, singing, and doing all of the fun stuff that happens at wedding. Morgan and Penelope were both drunk and dancing crazily. Rossi had started a poker game, and JJ's kids were chasing Luna around asking to be picked up and spun around. Spencer and Luna spent the majority of the time dancing with each other, eating together, and laughing at their own jokes between them. They were in their own bubble of love that night. Everyone who caught them in their eyesight smiled at the happiness that they radiated as they were wrapped up in each other.

Their existence was euphoric.


	26. Epilogue

Spencer and Luna spent their honeymoon in Rome. They visited all of the monuments and tourists zones happily, taking numerous photos of their adventures. Luna's italian came to their rescue more than Spencer would've liked to admit and he found himself making a mental note on picking up a book on the language.

Although they enjoyed their honeymoon they were happy to be back home. Luna smiled as she walked into their apartment and set her luggage down. Spencer followed behind her and did the same. She giggled as Spencer kicked the door shut and lifted her into his arms, already headed to their bedroom.

They made love nearly every night now. Their bodies molded as one and their heartbeats would race as fast as they did the first night they'd ever slept together. They were in love and it was as clear as day to anyone who would pass by them.

* * *

"Here you go," Spencer said as he handed Luna her coffee. She grinned happily at the warm drink. It was winter once again and much to her delight that mean her pumpkin spice lattes were back. She felt like a stereotypical girl, but she didn't care. It tasted good and that's what mattered to her. Luna was wrapped in blankets on their couch. Spencer had gone on a coffee and donut run for their day off. The rain had caught him on the way back and he shook his hair like a dog, sprinkling water over his wife.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as water hit her face. He chuckled at her reaction before handing her a glazed donut and taking a seat next to her. She pushed play on the remote control and Spencer watched as the Aristocats began playing on their television. He recalled how this was one of the first movies they'd ever watched together when their friendship was just budding. They'd come a long way since then. They cuddled happily and munched on their treats while the movie played.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked as Luna shot out of his arms and ran to their bathroom. He frowned as he watched her vomit into the toilet. He recalled JJ saying she had gotten food poisoning from a donut place and he prayed that it wasn't from the same place he'd gone to. Luna stood up, her mood refusing to waver by her physical sickness.

"I'm fine," she assured happily as she brushed her teeth. Spencer looked at her unconvinced but nodded before they made their way back to their warm blankets.

* * *

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Spencer asked happily as Luna vomited once again for the third morning in a row. She wiped her mouth and looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"Spencer Reid, are you showing happiness as I sit her and rid myself of my stomach's contents?" she asked teasingly.

"I am if it means what I think it means," he replied happily. He began to dig through their bathroom cabinets until finally producing a pregnancy test. Luna looked at him incredulously.

"Where did that come from?" she asked with raised eyebrows. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"I bought it so we could be prepared for moments like this," he replied happily shoving the box into her hand. "Take it!" he ordered as he left the bathroom happily. Luna rolled her eyes at his childish excitement and smiled. She shut the door and sighed as she peed on the stick.

"Please be positive," she muttered to herself as she set the test down. Two minutes and she'd know.

Spencer sat on their bed tapping his foot nervously. They'd been married for four months now and he wanted nothing more than to finally start a family together.

"TWO MINUTES!" Luna yelled out to him and he smiled brightly. In two minutes he'd know whether he'd be a father again. He couldn't contain his energy and he began to pace back and forth in anticipation.

"Please, please," he muttered to himself over and over. The minutes seemed to drag on until he heard the bathroom door open. Luna walked out with a smile on her face.

"So?" he asked, not wanting to assume anything. She handed him the pregnancy test and he took it with shaky hands. He looked down and smiled at what the test read. Positive.

* * *

 _A/N: I want to thank all of you for following Spencer and Luna on their journey to happiness. Thanks to every one of you who reviewed, followed, favorited, and simply read this story. It was very near and dear to my heart and I appreciate every view I had. You all made my love for this story grow immensely. I spent countless hours on this and bringing it to an end both satisfies me and causes me great sadness as I let go. To Spencer and Luna, may they always live in happiness._


	27. Author's Note

Hello! I hope you are all doing wonderful. I wanted to say thank you so much for the support I got for this story as it truly has made my year. As a writer it is a wonderful feeling to see people who have favorited and enjoyed this small journey.

I just wanted to alert you all to my new story Running With Wolves! It's another Spencer Reid fanfic that I have been working on that I think you may like. Give it a chance if you want to, and if not then have a wonderful day! Again, thank you all so much for the support.

With love,

kindkat


End file.
